Zifa One Shots
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: As the title suggests, this fic is composed of one/two shots with the pairing Zifa (Zack & Tifa), originally it belonged to my other fic "Family" but I moved it into a separate story since "Family" is Cloti. Hope you enjoy! ONE lemony fic (rated M) at chapter 10 (only)!
1. Zack Fair the Hunk

**Hey there guys! The first chapter for my Zifa one shots, for all those who read my story "Family" there is a similar one shot there called "Cloud Strife the Hunk".**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always generously appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Everything else belongs to Square Enix!**

 **Zack Fair the Hunk**

* * *

Zack huffed, hefting the heavy weight of one of Tifa's supply boxes onto one broad shoulder while holding the other box with his other arm, pressing it against his hip.

Damn it…why did these boxes have to be so heavy? There was probably liquor and other beverages inside for them to be so heavy, he recalled Tifa having complained about running low on stock for the bar.

"Hey there Zack!" a man in his mid-thirties called out to him in greeting and Zack grinned at him and returned the call. He would have chatted a bit with him but he didn't have the time and his shoulder started to ache.

Zack softly kicked the door to Seventh Heaven open, holding it open with his back as he shuffled his way inside.

The bar was packed as always on Fridays, though it seemed that there appeared to be more women than men here today. Tifa lifted her head to greet her next patron, her smile brightened even more upon spotting Zack.

"Zack!" she called, making her way around the bar and offering to help him with one box, he tightened his grip on both boxes as he smiled at her.

"Don't strain yourself Teef, I'm fine don't worry. Let me just carry these in the back." Tifa pouted, her hands on her hips but Zack just sent her a bright grin as he went in the storage room to place the boxes on the floor. Tifa had enough liquor for tonight, they would unload them tomorrow morning.

Zack closed the door to the storage room and moved to take a unoccupied seat right at the bar counter, he smiled as Tifa placed a glass of water in front of him.

"Thanks Teef, I need that. Today was really hot outside," Zack wiped his forehead as he gratefully gulped down the entire glass.

"Yeah, I know. Marlene and Denzel wanted to play outside but they came after half an hour, it was too hot for them to play and I didn't want them getting a possible heat stroke." Tifa wiped the moist spot on the usually spotless, dark wood.

"Are they asleep yet?" Zack's face looked hopeful, he always gave the kids a good night kiss and hug, it was something like a sort of ritual.

To his relief, Tifa shook her head in the negative, "No, I don't think so. I went to check on them a few minutes ago." Zack grinned and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles.

"I'll be right back!" he winked and jogged up the stairs, Tifa smiled and shook her head.

And then she was suddenly bombarded by…women.

Of _all_ ages.

They were all trying to squeeze themselves on the countertop, looking intently at Tifa then at the stairs where Zack had disappeared to.

Tifa's burgundy-brown eyes widened, her hands stilling from wiping a mug dry, "Um…can I help you ladies?" she knew most of them, since some of them were regulars. They usually weren't very boisterous or bold when at the bar, so she was slightly perplexed by their behavior.

"What did you do?"

"Uh…come again?" Tifa blinked rapidly, what did they mean, 'what did she do'? Did she even do something?

"Your man…he's…he's wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt…" a blonde woman, somewhere in her late twenties, said dreamily, a hot blush covering her entire face.

"And those cargo pants that are so _low_ on his hips…" a redhead gushed, fanning herself.

Tifa's blinking only multiplied, _what_?

"E-excuse me?" did she hear that right? No, she must be hallucinating. Yeah…probably from the heat.

"Come on Lockhart! Don't keep us in suspense! Fair usually doesn't wear sleeveless shirts or cargo pants!"

"His SOLDIER armor is sleeveless…"

"No, no, no, no, NO! He's not carrying that big-ass sword around now or those huge shoulder guards or whatever! Now you can see EVERYTHING! God damn I wish my Jake would look like that…" one auburn haired woman licked her lips, fanning herself slightly.

Well, it was true that Zack, because of the insane heat these past few days, exchanged his SOLDIER uniform for sleeveless shirts and green cargo pants, sometimes even pants till his knees to survive the heat.

Aha…

" So Tifa, you know what people say about guys carrying such big weapons around, right?" Jessie said, one of Tifa's regulars at Seventh Heaven, short, unkempt brown hair.

Tifa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a light pink, "W-wait a minute, what d-does that have to do with anything?!"

"Spit it out Lockhart! We want the _truth_! I mean we obviously can't ask you about Strife since he's Aerith's guy, but Fair…come on…you're _living_ together. A woman must be blind, dead and deaf _not_ to jump that hot piece of ass." Jessie said once again and all the women around her shouted out in agreement.

The men behind the mob of women cringed, slipping further in the back, trying to avoid the large group of women talking about the man they viewed as a good guy and funny, helpful friend.

Tifa's cheeks were pink, but she quickly composed herself. She straightened her shoulders and casually started wiping a nonexistent spot on the bar, coolly saying:" I really don't know what you girls mean…"

They all gasped dramatically and Tifa thought at least one of them would faint, no such luck.

" You mean you never-EVER?! _What_?! You can't be serious! Every woman in Edge would _kill_ to even sit next to the man let alone _live_ with him in the same house! You can't tell me that you never imagined or at least tried seducing him! You sure got the gifts to do that."

Tifa shook her head, feeling a little self conscious when all the women suddenly started looking at her chest. She waved her hand once and barked, " Alright, enough already. I have other customers so I would really appreciate it if you girls would calm down, take your seats and not start screaming when he comes down again."

"When who comes down again?" Zack said extremely close to Tifa's ear, the woman almost jumped ten feet in the air when she noticed Zack standing directly next to her. How didn't she notice him until now?

It looked like the women did notice him alright. Most of them were shamelessly staring at him like he were a fine piece of the juiciest meat around and they were starving cavewomen hunting for food.

"Nobody, did you tell the kids good night?" she smiled up at Zack, ignoring how his muscles bulged when his arms moved to cross over his broad chest.

"Yeah, I did. I gave them a kiss in your stead too cause they said they would go to bed early." Zack smiled at Tifa and she heard some coos and "aww"s escape the women.

"So, do you ladies need anything at all?" Zack turned to address the rather large crowd literally on the counter top, at his beautifully blue eyed stare, they immediately sat down on the stools, as if they hadn't been interrogating Tifa about said man who just rose an eyebrow at their quick change of position.

"O-oh, no, no thank you! P-please don't mind us!" Eva, a woman in her early fifties, smiled prettily at Zack, her eyes dreamy as her gaze roved over his trained physique.

"Um, alright then." Zack smiled at them before brushing past Tifa and started washing the dishes, Tifa crossed her arms when she noticed that all the women's gazes were firmly fixed on the movements of his muscles as they worked beneath his arms.

Some people…

Tifa sighed heavily, she shook her head and went to clear the table of the empty plates and glasses.

"Zack! Do you mind handing me the brandy?" Tifa called over her shoulder, holding out a hand so Zack could give her the bottle.

Bad move.

Tifa forgot that she stored the brandy underneath the sink, in a small cupboard and Zack had to bend down briefly to retrieve it. Tifa swore she saw the eldest of the women, which was about eighty of age, almost suffer a heart failure at the sight of Zack's behind as the man bent.

She rested a hand on the side of her face and took the offered bottle with the other, thanking Zack along the way.

Needless to say, the bar was _almost_ entirely filled with women at that point, with Zack switching between clearing the dishes, serving drinks and plates full of food to customers and helping Tifa with washing the dishes.

Now Zack wasn't really a oblivious guy, but Tifa had the feeling like he really didn't notice the stares that practically stripped him as he walked around the bar.

Damn harpies…

Zack went to serve a table drinks, for the _fifth time_ , and noticed with a raised eyebrow that all the glasses he served until now were all full, "Uh, excuse me, but your glasses are all still filled." He balanced the tray with one hand while resting the other on his hip, confused.

The trio of women looking panicked for a moment, before the blonde suddenly grabbed the glasses and oh so _discreetly_ dumped their contents on a nearby plant by the window.

Zack's eyes widened at the display, before slowly placing new glasses in front of them, warily gathering the now empty glasses and moving away from the table as quickly as he could.

Talk about weird.

Zack placed the tray on the counter top and looked at Tifa, before leaning forward and whispering into her ear:" Hey Teef, do you have any idea why the women here are all acting so strange today?" Zack shot her a blue eyed puppy look

" _Oh, I can think of many things Zack…like wishing you half naked and dancing on the tables…"_ Tifa cleared her throat

"I don't know Zack, but I don't think it's something to worry about," she sent him a bright, innocent smile and he seemed to buy it.

Boy was she wrong.

"So, um, Mr. Fair, are you currently in a relationship with anyone?" a regular at Seventh Heaven asked Zack suddenly, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

The former SOLDIER leaned against the counter, arms crossed before he answered her:" Just call me Zack. Relationship huh? Sorry to disappoint but I'm taken." He sent her a bright, friendly smile, shooting a brief, devilish look at Tifa before it changed back to its sweet nature.

The woman almost choked on her drink before coughing heavily," O-oh, I s-see. T-t-thank you!" the woman quickly sprinted to another table full of women, presumably her friends or partners in crime and loud wails and disappointed whines were heard.

Zack shook his head and chuckled, he pushed himself away from the bar and said lowly to Tifa:" Hey Teef, I need a little help upstairs with the closet, could you come up once you close the bar? We can clean up tomorrow." He smirked at her and without waiting for her to reply, he went up the stairs.

* * *

After the last of the women finally left Seventh Heaven, Tifa released a long, drawn out sigh of relief. She rolled her tense shoulders, craning her neck from side to side slowly, carefully. She felt sore.

Tifa remembered that Zack said he had some problems with the closet so she didn't hesitate to head upstairs and enter the bedroom.

She heard a "click", indicating the door was locked, before glowing blue eyes suddenly filled her vision, though these eyes seemed a darker shade of blue than their usual bright shade.

A shiver ran down her spine at Zack's intense stare.

His deep voice penetrated the dark room, "You thought I wouldn't notice, did you?" it was too dark for her to see him but she heard that he was slowly circling her, it seemed like the temperature only grew.

"Notice what?" Tifa praised herself mentally that she managed to keep her voice leveled and calm, though internally, she was excited and nervous.

"The women talking at the bar. I knew what they were thinking but you know why that didn't make me blink even once?" Tifa's throat felt far too tight to verbally answer.

"Because I didn't hear what _you_ were thinking," his fingers ghosted over her arms, goose bumps spreading over her skin as her body shivered at his scalding touch.

Tifa heard Zack's deep, husky voice directly by her ear, behind her, "Tell me Teef, what were you thinking hmm?" he softly bit her ear and Tifa bit her lips hard to not give a soft moan.

Damn him and knowing just where to touch her to make her brain turn to mush.

Tifa suddenly found herself unable to speak, unable to even _breath_. Zack's hot breath on her neck wasn't helping the situation _at all_.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about Zack," Tifa internally cursed herself for stuttering, feeling her cheeks heat up.

A low chuckle sent another shiver down her spine, "Oh really? You didn't forget that I used to be a SOLDIER did you? We don't just have the pretty eyes, but enhanced hearing too." He licked the shell of her ear and Tifa's breath hitched at the hot, wet appendage running up the rim of her sensitive earlobe.

Not good. He was winning.

"W-well, I wasn't thinking s-such things…" Tifa crossed her arms stubbornly and Zack chuckled lightly, before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about that? I bet I can do some things to change your mind…" Tifa's head was spinning as she felt Zack's strong fingers caressing her stomach, hips and back before kneading into her sore muscles at her shoulders.

"You dog," Tifa shot half heartedly, closing her eyes at the wonderful ministrations on her muscles, it felt heavenly.

"Always," Zack grinned widely, his grin almost rivaling the devil's himself, "How about a bath hm?"

Tifa couldn't say no to that, "A-alright…" she felt Zack plant a soft, loving kiss on her cheek before he disentangled himself from her and opened the bathroom door, revealing that he already had set a bath for her, the scent of herbs filling her senses as the steaming water just beckoned to her.

"Does the lady need some help with undressing?" Zack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tifa laughed.

"I don't think I need help on that," but nonetheless Zack stood behind her as he helped her gently remove her black shirt.

"You worked pretty hard today, you must be beat. Don't worry, you can pay me back next week." his voice was soft and understanding, no traces of his earlier playfulness left.

"Next week?"

"We are going camping, did you forget? Barret said he would be happy to watch Marlene and Denzel while we are away." He bit her neck softly and Tifa shivered, playfully punching his shoulder.

The man laughed before he shook his head and helped her out of her clothes, it never failed to amaze Zack when Tifa shyly crossed her legs and covered her breasts.

"You'd think we aren't engaged for you to be so shy, after all the things we did to that poor, poor bed. Then again, it wasn't just the bed-ouch! Ow! Ok, ok, I give!" Zack yelped as Tifa lightly hit him on the head, her face resembling cherries.

Zack picked her up bridal-style in all her naked glory and gently lowered her into her steamy bath, she sighed breathlessly before leaning back in the bathtub, soaking in the water.

She heard shuffling from beside her before a naked Zack in all his trained, naked glory joined her in her bath.

Zack always treated other people first, setting his needs on last place at all times, it shouldn't have surprised Tifa that Zack suddenly took her foot and started kneading her overworked muscles.

"Good?"

"God yes," Tifa sunk further in the water, Zack's devilish grin was back full force.

"Hell, I'm not even in action yet and you're already moaning my title," he teased, receiving a splash from Tifa.

"You do know the women are joking when they say you have the body of a god," she couldn't help but tease him.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, you badly want to injure my pride today." He lightly tickled her feet, earning a small yelp from Tifa before she launched herself at him.

Both adults laughed joyfully as Zack contently held her in his arms, both naked like the day they were born, content to simply bask in each-other's warmth.

"I love you, you know that?" Zack affectionately kissed the top of Tifa's head, she nuzzled him under his chin, her smile widening.

"I love you too Zack," she kissed his chest before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

When they broke apart, Zack smiled warmly at Tifa and nuzzled his nose against hers, she always found the action to be so very cute, another trait of Zack's she absolutely loved.

"I'll still beat up guys when I hear them fantasizing about you," Zack made that clear, with a small, dangerous grin.

"I'll throw out any women who try to cop a feel,"

"Deal" both nodded at their respective conditions before they burst out laughing together.

They talked and laughed until it was well past midnight.

* * *

 **Bonus scene:**

"Oh Zack, do you mind handing me the box over there?" Tifa pointed to a large box at the bottom left corner.

Zack bent and effortlessly lifted it into his arms, helping Tifa place it on a higher shelf, this time the bar was quiet, save for a few quiet conversations, but no heated whispers, no fanning hands, no blushing faces and definitely no hungry eyes trailing after Zack.

Tifa had made that perfectly clear and it seemed like her "warnings" had worked.

Zack noted Tifa's satisfied smirk and grinned widely, kissing her cheek as he whistled and went to serve the new patrons that arrived.

Nobody tried to cop a feel or dare say their fantasies out loud when one certain Tifa Lockhart had bar duty with the favorite, the second being Cloud, hunk of Edge making idle conversations and serving the patrons.

The women had learned that day just how protective and possessive a woman of Tifa's caliber can really get and none of them wanted to mess with the fearsome pugilist at that point if they valued their faces the way they were, free of bruises.

 **Phew, the end for this little chappy! I sincerely hope you guys (especially my good friend AkaiArashi1) liked it! Reviews are VERY WELCOME! THANKS!**


	2. The Way You Care

**Helloooo people! How is everyone? I hope good! Here's another chapter to keep your spirits high! :D Thank you all for following my story and giving me reviews (doesn't matter if good or bad, I'm happy either way :3)**

 **This is a cute prompt from my friend AkaiArashi1!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Way You Care**

Zack staggered on unsteady feet, using the wall for support as blood continued to drip from somewhere underneath his shoulder guard, head and…well, he wasn't sure where he w _asn't_ bleeding from. His head was dizzy from the intense fight he had minutes ago, or was it hours?

His motorcycle got destroyed by the rare cross breeds between Behemoth and Shadow Creepers, so he had been forced to walk, with great difficulty, through the sandy terrain all the way back to Seventh Heaven. The beasts had torn his uniform to bits, including his phone, so he had been unable to call for back up or help.

Not to mention the weight of his trusted Buster sword doing nothing to ease his pain, he remembered when he had been a Third and Angeal once allowed him to try and lift up the Buster sword, it had felt like Zack had been trying to lift a Faeryl, that was the only time when the sword felt heavy to him. Afterwards, Zack sometimes didn't even notice when he had it strapped on, it's weight like a feather, except now. It was killing his back and the wounds on his ribs and shoulders.

Zack silently thanked whatever gods he knew that the bar was free of customers and Tifa was wiping it clean, he groaned in pain as he slowly, barely, pushed the door open.

The bell chime alerted Tifa that someone just entered, the white rag she had held in her hands fell to the floor as she quickly rushed to Zack alarmed, supporting his uninjured side, or not-so injured side.

"Zack! Oh my god, what happened?! Where were you so long? Who, what did this?" Tifa helped him limp upstairs, one step after agonizing step until they finally arrived at their bedroom to carefully help Zack lean against the pillow.

"Argh…bunch of…cross breeds…Shadow Creepers and Behemoths, they surprised me while I-I was going back…from a delivery. I killed them all, but they destroyed my bike and phone…" Zack hissed between grit teeth when Tifa gently, slowly took off his torn, bloodied shirt, removed his shoulder plates and leather armor.

"Of all things…where was Cloud?! Didn't he go with you?!" Tifa rushed inside the bathroom with amazing speed, carrying gauzes, bandages, disinfectant, scissors and white cotton towels.

"H-he…argh damn it, he wanted to pay Aerith a visit…" Zack cursed when Tifa gently dabbed at the blood and dirt, his tightened his fists and grit his teeth tightly together, "Tifa, just do what you have to, don't worry about me, I'm used to it."

He sent her a strained, small smile and Tifa's heart broke at how drained Zack looked, blood everywhere, she would have to change the bed sheets after she patched him up.

Tifa braced herself for Zack's reaction as she dabbed at his wounds again with the cotton towel, soaked from disinfectant. Zack's muffled, drawn out groan of pain made Tifa cringe in sympathy. She tried to clean his wounds as quickly and precisely as possible, but he had too many of them and the larger, deeper gashes required more attention.

Tifa placed a cool towel on Zack's sweating forehead, he sucked in a startled breath and opened his mako blue eyes, he sent her a grateful look, not trusting his voice at the moment from all the pain.

Tifa frowned when she had to remove a lone fang from one of Zack's deeper gashes, it seemed like one beast had bitten him on his thigh.

"T-thank you so much Teef…" Zack exhaled when Tifa moved lower to clean his legs, the pain wasn't as strong there and he didn't have as many wounds. He felt his injuries stinging from the disinfectant on them, killing all the germs, his fist enclosed the blanket.

"Of course Zack, it's nothing." She dismissed it gently, tentavly helping Zack sit up so she could move behind him on the bed and tend to his other injuries on his back.

"Sorry!" Tifa cringed when Zack sharply hissed when she dabbed at a particularly painful spot, a long, diagonal cut along the expanse of his broad back. She sighed, finished with cleaning his torso, arms and legs of blood and dirt. Now for the bandages.

Tifa started at the worst of them, on his chest and abdomen.

She held the roll of bandage in one hand while she instructed Zack to hold one end against his skin so she could more easily bandage his abdomen, Tifa blushed as she had to get close to Zack.

Zack's cheeks heated, he tore his gaze away from Tifa's blushing face and looked out the window, wincing and groaning when Tifa had to wrap it tight around his middle. He sighed in relief when he felt the cool ointment she must have applied to the inside of the bandages soothing his burning wounds.

"I'm sorry, I could have given you a healing materia, but your wounds wouldn't properly heal and there had been a strong chance of getting an infection from the inside." Tifa's face was sad as she looked at Zack's exhausted state, he just smiled at her tiredly

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's alright. I understand, just…thanks for taking care of me." He smiled warmly and Tifa continued to treat his injuries almost the whole night.

"Dinner!" Tifa called, Marlene and Denzel trailing behind her with their own plates filled with food, entering Tifa's bedroom where Zack lay on her bed, bandaged like a mummy.

Zack had been unable to stand without Tifa helping him up, so in terms of moving, he couldn't do much there. He actually just laid in bed all day, Cloud and Aerith would come to visit often and help out.

Cloud had usually been assigned with the "grunt" work as he had so affectionately called it, helping to change Zack's clothes, escort him to the restroom…etc.

Though once Cloud had threatened him with a stern glare:" I'm _not_ taking your pants off! I don't care if your arms will fall off, I am not taking another guy's pants off."

Well…needless to say Zack had never asked for Cloud's help concerning that again…the blonde swordsman could be scary at times…even scarier than a furious Tifa.

Zack smiled brightly, chuckling, "What are you all doing here?" he eyed the plates they were carrying, Tifa was carrying two. She handed one to him with a fork and knife, as she, Marlene and Denzel sat on chairs around Zack.

"What does it look like? We will eat here with you." Tifa offered him a kind smile

"No, no you don't have to Teef, I'm fine guys." He ruffled Denzel's hair when he noticed the boy was giving him a concerned look.

"You're injured Zack, course we will eat with you! I hate eating alone, I don't think anyone likes to eat alone so that's why we will eat here with you until you recover!" Zack was stunned to speechlessness by Marlene's words, she nodded to assure him before they started to eat.

Zack looked at the family that had accepted him so easily into their circle, as part of their own with a fondness he last felt with his own parents in Gongaga.

A small, albeit warm smile spread on his handsome face, the only one who noticed was Tifa, who was watching Zack from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you,"

And those words meant more to Tifa than she would probably admit to anyone, anytime soon.

* * *

Other version (not connected to the above!)

Zack panted lightly as he laid in their bed, at least three blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon, his forehead was burning, his face was flushed, he was sweating buckets and he felt like he was being fried.

God damn cold…

"I can't believe you caught a virus…" Tifa frowned as she removed the thermometer when she heard the beeping noise and grimaced when his fever didn't lower, in fact, it grew.

She sighed before kneeling on the floor and soaking the small towel, which was hot thanks to Zack's fever, back in the small bowl of ice cold water. As she wiped his feverish face with the cold towel Zack let out a sigh of relief, his blue eyes opening to look at her as if she just gave him the greatest relief.

She smiled and kissed his forehead affectionately but he recoiled back, his voice was hoarse and sore," D-don't Teef…y-you will just catch the flu too…" he sniffed, rubbing his running nose, which was a bright pink.

He snatched the third box of tissues from the night desk and blew his nose for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes. His eyes kept watering, his throat constantly felt dry and sore and he looked worse than death with dark bags under his eyes and paler complexion.

"Don't worry about it, you just need time to heal…" she caressed his hot face affectionately before she tucked the covers directly underneath his chin, running a hand through his sweaty, ebony spikes.

"How about a bath hm? I'll get you your tea and some cookies too." She sent him a bright smile and Zack's heart gave a tug at the affection the woman before him showered him with.

With a action that shouldn't have been as difficult as it had felt to Zack, he sat up and enveloped Tifa in a tight hug, tenderly rubbing her back and head. She blushed slightly but not from a fever.

"Thank you so much Tifa…what would I do without you…" Zack exhaled loudly, reveling in her welcoming warmth.

"You would be laying half dead on the floor, I swear Zack, you men are like babies when ill," she teased him lightly before kissing his forehead.

"Can you…help me?" Zack was never afraid to ask someone for help, he knew it was a part of life and it didn't make him any less of a "man" if he did. At that moment he felt like a helpless child, too weak to even stand on his own two feet, let alone attempt to sit up.

Tifa shook her head and smiled tenderly and bent down, helping him stand up as she placed a hand on his soaked shirt to keep him from falling forward.

Zack hated it when Tifa had to drag his sorry ass, whether injured from battle or not, he tried to keep most of his weight off her, but he couldn't find the strength to do it, it was like all his strength had been sapped from him. He was thankful that the mako in his body should speed up his healing process, but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to the few days where he would suffer from the flu.

Zack sat on the edge of the bathtub, while slowly trying to remove his shirt, Tifa helped him, removing his socks, pants and boxers before she helped him into the bathtub, which was already filled with hot water.

Despite Zack's nose being completely filled with snot and whatnot, he faintly smelled something like different herbs.

"A herbal bath?" he cringed when he heard his raspy, hoarse voice echo in the bathroom.

"Mhm, it will help you recover faster this way. And it will open your air ways so you can breathe through your nose sooner." She stroked his spiky hair, before she stood up and went quickly downstairs to get him his tea.

Zack leaned his head against the edge of the bathtub, sighing heavily when his lungs felt like they were burning.

"I love you so much Teef…" Zack said into the steamy bathroom, feeling all the love he had for the woman he had pledged his life to, surface even more than usually, creating a warm feeling in his chest.

He smiled.

"Is Zack feeling better Tifa?" Marlene asked her mother figure, watching as Tifa threw the soaked tea bags into the bin, Denzel's gaze expressed his worry as he stood next to Marlene.

"Not really, sweetie. He will need some time before he goes to his cheery, puppy self." She giggled slightly, holding the steaming cup of tea in her hand and a small plate of cookies in the other.

"But shouldn't the mako in his body help him recover faster?" it was Denzel who asked, his brows drawing together in confusion.

"It should, but Zack will still have to endure it for a few days more. We should be lucky he has mako infused in him, otherwise he would be like a cranky old woman for over a month." Tifa and the kids laughed.

"Give him a kiss from us Tifa!"

Tifa nodded, she didn't want the kids to catch the flu too, so they didn't see Zack often since he had been practically tied to the bed for the past two days.

As Tifa entered the bathroom again, she had to stifle a laugh as she saw Zack absently playing with the rubber duck swimming in the herbal water. He looked like a overgrown child, the small pout on his face when the duck wasn't looking at him only served to make the situation that more cuter and funnier in Tifa's eyes.

"You poor thing, I hope Mr. Ducky here is keeping you some company." She joked as she took a small stool and sat on it, holding out the warm mug to Zack.

He took it gratefully and replied gruffly:" Cut me some slack woman…he has been my bathing companion this whole time," he playfully dunked the duck under the water before it sprung back up to the surface.

"Oh really? And what am I?" Tifa playfully teased, but didn't expect Zack to bury his face against her chest, his cheek pressing to hear her heartbeat

"You're my favorite cuddle toy in the world.." he joked with a small grin, pointedly nuzzling his face against her chest.

Tifa blushed, "I would've dunk your face in the water if you weren't ill right now…" her empty threat seemed to amuse Zack even more.

"I know…" he chuckled, "That's why I plan on at least taking advantage of the moment." She sighed and rubbed his head soothingly, hearing him exhale in relief. At least she could ease some of his pain.

Zack coughed violently before drinking his tea, grimacing at the bitter taste, "Teef…why does my tea taste worse than Cloud's cooking?"

"Because it's green tea," at Zack's puppy expression she firmly said, "No, Zack I won't put sugar in it, you can't taste it anyway."

"But I can taste how bitter it is…" he pouted like a unsatisfied child and Tifa sighed.

"You're sometimes such a kid…" she watched as he rubbed at his throat and sore muscles, they got sometimes sore from lack of use or go stiff.

Zack offered her a small smirk until he started coughing violently again, sneezing into the tissue he quickly grabbed from the second tissue box on his other side.

"How many of those things did I already blew empty?" Zack inquired, looking at the two tissue boxes on either side of him.

"Over six, I think." Tifa giggled when Zack briefly sunk his head underneath the water and resurfaced, his spikes laying almost flat on his head.

He hummed in pleasure as Tifa shampooed his hair, massaging his aching skull in the process, "You're a goddess Teef…" the woman giggled

"You tell me that an awful lot lately," she shook her head, smiling.

"Because you are to me, even if I don't tell me you often enough," the suddenly serious look on Zack's face startled Tifa slightly, before her heart melted at his heartfelt confession.

Was it possible to love this man anymore than she already did?

Tifa caressed his face and leaned down, planting a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, not caring that he was sick.

"Tifa, you will get infected too…" Zack pouted, but she could see he was a lot happier now.

She smiled, "Don't worry, it takes a bit more to take me down than the flu." She winked, before she helped Zack wash himself, dressing him in only his fresh boxers and socks, since he was too hot anyway, unless she wanted whole hamper to be filled with Zack's sweaty shirts.

He gingerly laid down on the bed, once again building a cocoon of blankets around himself, cool towel in place on his burning forehead.

"I love you Tifa…" he felt better now thanks to the bath and tea, not to mention the soft cookies Tifa had brought him.

He would have married her on the spot if he already wasn't married to her.

The beauty giggled and ran a hand gently through his drying spikes, drawing the blanket closer to his chin and adjusting his pillow.

"Sleep for now, you need the rest after those hard nights you had before." Zack nodded weakly, his eyes effortlessly closing to lull him to sleep.

Tifa smiled as she softly closed the door behind her, a single sneeze disturbing the quiet atmosphere, but this time it didn't come from Zack.

Zack stood by their bed with a tapping foot and crossed arms, a scowl on his handsome face.

He had recovered nicely, partly thanks to the mako in his body and partly thanks to his wonderful wife.

Who was now sick.

She caught the flu.

Surprise.

"Zaaack…." Tifa croaked out, her hoarse voice muffled by the blanket which she used to cover her face.

"What did I tell you…" he sighed heavily, helping her sit up to feed her chicken soup.

She pouted cutely, "Yeah, yeah…" he shook his head and fed her as she grimaced suddenly, "Zack…what soup is this? Its horrible," he rolled his eyes at her crankiness.

"It's chicken soup, now eat. You're sick and you can't taste it anyway." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Tifa…" a shake of her head again.

"It's chicken soup with green Choccobos in it…happy now?" Zack quirked his brow as Tifa stuck her tongue out at him and turned his head away from the spoon.

"Do I have to count to three?" still no response.

"One…"

Nothing.

"Two…"

She didn't budge.

"Say 'ahhh'." Zack grinned in delight as Tifa reluctantly opened her mouth to swallow the soup, the green Choccobo was always known for its healing abilities, though this kind of soup wasn't very common, since they didn't want to kill too many of them because of their effectiveness in combat.

"There ya go!" Zack cheered, his grin only widening. Tifa rolled her eyes, being relieved beyond belief when she finally finished her soup.

After Zack placed the now empty bowl on the night desk near the bed, Tifa was surprised as Zack lifted on end of the blanket and laid next to Tifa.

"Zack? What-"

She closed her mouth as Zack wrapped his arms around her shivering form, her red nose buried against his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright. I won't get ill, don't worry." He kissed the top of her head and suddenly, Tifa didn't feel so cold anymore.

She sighed softly and rested her hands against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, nuzzling his solid chest, feeling secure as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I heard sharing body heat helps," Zack chuckled, hugging her closer to him.

And Tifa just smiled and nodded, falling asleep with the SOLDIER in her arms and she in his.

 **The end for this chapter! So, how did you like it? REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY WELCOME THANK YOU! I hope AkaiArashi1 liked his/her prompt! Hope I met the expectations! :D**


	3. Ask your partner these questions

**Another chapter at the ready! Prompts and one/two shot ideas are welcome! :D**

 **Tifa asks Zack these questions BTW. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Ask your partner these questions..._**

 **What is something I always say to you?**

Zack, focus!

 **What makes me happy?**

I think the way I can make you smile, you're always happy then. And when I kiss you.

 **What was I like as a child?**

Oh gee…what I heard from Cloud you've been pretty rebellious and a tomboy.

 **How tall am I?**

A head shorter than me so that means…5'4 maybe.

 **What is my favorite thing to do?**

Play the piano, tend the bar, spend time with family, shout at me. Did I mention shout at me? Yeah? Oh, sorry.

 **What do I do when you're not there?**

Relax, breathe...what? No? Damn, I was pretty sure...

 **If I became famous what would I become famous for?**

Your kindness…oh and your strength definitely that! Ouch! Hey! It's the truth! Stop hitting me!

 **What am I good at?**

Hitting people, keeping me in line, worrying, telling me I'm an idiot- WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME WOMAN!

 **What am I not very good at?**

Being girly, annoying, selfish

 **What do I do as a job?**

Bartender, mother, wife.

 **What makes you proud of me?**

That you can melt even the coldest of hearts and that you can chase away my demons

 **What is my favorite food?**

The exotic combos I cook from Gongaga!

 **What do you and I do together?**

Fight, sleep, watch TV, eat…oh and shower!

 **How are you and I the same?**

We both were haunted by our past for some time and… we try to help people.

 **If I was a cartoon character who would I be?**

Oh damn…well…I don't really know… Erza from Fairy Tail? I'm kidding! I'm kidding! (whispers) definitely as scary as her…

 **How are you and I different?**

You are too kind for your own good, I have to learn to do the laundry better, I fight with a sword and you fight in close combat.

 **How do you know I love you?**

Well…you didn't kill me yet so that's a good sign

 **Where is my favorite place to go?**

Costa del Sol

 **How old was I when you first met me?**

Fifteen

 **When was the first time you noticed you fell in love with me?**

Oh…hmm…that's not hard to answer, I fell in love with you after I met you the second time, when I saved you from Sephiroth.

 **How did you know I fell in love with you?**

The way you treated me and how you spoke openly to me when it was just the two of us, you usually hold your feelings locked up tight, so I knew I had a soft spot in your heart for you to share your secrets and fears with me.

 **Where am I ticklish?**

Neck, ribs, ankles and just under your knees.

 **What do you love about me?**

Oh damn, this will be long. Can I get a piece of paper for this one Teef? The list goes on and on and with each day there are more things I would write on that list.

 **When do you think about me?**

The question is: When _don't_ I think about you?

 **What is the reason you stay by my side?**

Is there a reason I shouldn't Teef?

 **Do you trust me?**

With my life.

 **Would you take a bullet for me?**

I would take on every division of SOLDIER on with only the buster sword on my back for you. And I wouldn't ever regret it, not even once.

 **What part of me do you find most beautiful?**

The scar on your chest. It shows how many hardships you endured in the past and that in the end, you're stronger than your demons.

 **What do you admire about me?**

I admire the way you help people readily, like it's second nature to you. I admire the way you take care of Marlene and Denzel, the way you can do so many things at once and not break a sweat, I admire the way you can fend for yourself when I'm not around, I admire the way you give people a second chance.

 **Do you love me?**

Do you even need to ask?

 **This ISN'T finished! WARNING: I will only continue it IF I get reviews/suggestions for further questions, because I don't have any more ideas. Tell me what you think! Good, bad? Should I make it a two shot? Yes, no? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Ask your partner these questions 2

**CONTINUATION of the previous chapter! Enjoy dear readers!**

 **Suggestions for more questions are ALWAYS welcome! :D**

* * *

 **Ask your partner these questions…**

 **If I would have been an animal, which one would I be?**

A cat. You're a cuddler, so that's why a cat, oh and you can even purr too if I massage your scalp when we take a bath! So definitely a cute kitty!

 **Did you ever think about another girl beside me?**

Ever since we got together? No, never. Before we even met? Yes, most notably Aerith.

 **What do you think how many children would I want?**

Hmmm….3? Or 4? Maybe even-hey! What?! Why are you looking at me like that Teef? We can definitely make 3! Ouch! Hey! Stop hitting me! It was just a suggestion! Though I think 3 kids would be adorable!

 **Were you ever jealous of Cloud?**

Jealous huh? Well…kinda…I mean at first I kinda was, since he always got to spend so much time with you and all and you were so close. I actually thought there had been somethin' between you before you started dropping me hints…yeah…hey…knock it off…Teef…I ain't jealous now…no…stop pinching my cheeks…Teef…Teef…ugh…

 **If it ever came to a fight between Yuffie and I, who would win?**

Definitely the crazy ninja from hell. That girl is more than a handful, she would probably pull a cheap shot on you and win the battle, knowing you, you would play it all too fair.

 **How does my usual daily routine look like?**

Well, first off, you wake up. Yeah, I know, shocker. Anyway, you wake up beside the most handsome man on this Planet, yeah, yeah I know, I know, don't look at me like that. Then you take a shower, most of the time I hijack the shower stall, then we all eat breakfast, you open the bar sometime later and serve the customers. You punch any guys whose hands wander on dangerous places, or I do that if I see it, you take food up to the kids for dinner, then you take inventory of the liquor stock and anything else you need for the bar, you send me to get the supplies. Then it's evening and you close the bar, we all eat supper together, spend time with Denzel and Marlene, then we go upstairs and-what? Don't worry, the kids won't hear that!

 **What is my favorite instrument?**

The piano, duh.

 **Who is the one person I'm most afraid of?**

Well, he's dead, so it's no point in mentioning his name after Cloud and I defeated him.

 **Would you follow me to hell and back?**

I would plan a route for the exit and take pictures while we go out of it. You know, as souvenirs.

Heheh…yeah I know, really short. I need more suggestions for those who like it, the guests reading this (who have no acc here) feel free to post a review! I will be more than happy to answer your questions! :D


	5. The Troublemaker with the Blue Eyes

Here's another prompt from AkaiArashi1! I did my best in making it funny and cute, hope I succeeded! REVIEWS are ALWAYS, VERY welcome!

 ** _NOTE READ_** : I have started my internship and I'm working simultaneously at a kindergarten and at their office, so I spend a few hours with the children there too. Which means I won't have that much time writing so the chapters of each story (currently in progress) may be (very) delayed. I apologize in advance for it! However, at the weekends it shouldn't be a problem for me to publish new chapters.

 **The Troublemaker with the Blue Eyes**

Zack grinned widely, holding his three year old son in his arms as he waved with the other one at Tifa's concerned expression, "Stop worrying so much! You'll get wrinkles!" Tifa shot him a small glare at the comment.

"Are you sure you will be alright? I'll try to hurry I promise! If there is anything, anything at ALL, don't hesitate to call me! Zack, you have my number. Wait…do you have my number? Are you sure? You know where the diapers are right? You know where Angeal's toys are? You know-"

Zack rolled his eyes and said in exasperation:" Tifa, _of course_ I have your number we are _married_ for Choccobos sake! I _know_ where the diapers are, I changed Angeal too ya know? Yes, I know where his toys are I play with them too sometimes….with him of course." Marlene shot him a weird look, Zack merely narrowed his eyes at her to keep quiet.

Tifa placed her hands on her hips, sighing heavily. It was hard, probably the hardest thing she ever had to do. Yuffie and her planned a small SPA trip, Zack had wholeheartedly encouraged her to go, as did Marlene and Denzel of course, but Tifa was very reluctant to leave her three year old son in the care of them.

With good reason too.

Zack was…well…Tifa loved him very much, more than her own life, but the man was bat-shit crazy, had a devilish mind and got restless quickly, and he got weird ideas when he was bored. After all, from whom would have Angeal inherited his wild nature from? Daddy of course. Tifa had to admit though, he had significantly tamed over the years and wasn't as reckless with family now as he was before, but who would know if he would revert to his old self when playing with Angeal?

Denzel was usually quiet, but didn't know how to properly react in emergency situations, like changing Angeal's diapers, or when Angeal started crying out of the blue, or when Zack started crying out of the blue.

Marlene was still the most responsible of the bunch, Tifa had taught her how to properly change diapers, what to do in emergency situations…etc. She knew she had to give Angeal his baby soother (pacifier) to make him stop screaming.

Tifa approached Zack and saw Angeal's blue eyes fill with tears, she smiled warmly and hugged her son.

"Shhh, it's alright Angeal. Mommy will be back home soon alright? You just listen to your daddy and Marlene and Denzel alright? Be a good boy and don't get them into trouble." Tifa gently nuzzled her nose with Angeal's, which made the little toddler grab onto her face.

"Mamma….don't…leave mamma!" Angeal's grip only tightened, Tifa giggled and kissed Angeal's nose and cheeks.

"Shhh…don't cry Angeal. Daddy is still here, you have fun with daddy alright? I will come back soon, promise!" she kissed Angeal one more time, before straightening to look up at her husband.

She sighed heavily, "Are you _sure_ you will be alright? Should I-" Zack immediately shook his head, steadying Angeal in his arms.

"No, no, no, no. Nonsense! You girls go and have fun! We will take it from here! He's my son after all, I know how to take care of him!" Zack grinned confidently, kissing Angeal's forehead, it made smile appear on his face and Angeal immediately latched onto Zack's neck in happiness, giggling.

Tifa shook her head with a fond smile, "Like father like son, I suppose." She smiled and slowly started for the door, "Just remember, call me if anything happens. Oh and Zack,"

"Yeah?", Zack looked at Tifa as Angeal kept playing with his hair.

"Don't forget, Angeal is just like his daddy. You will have a hard time with him once he gets bored."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You implying something there Teef?" Marlene and Denzel snickered, Zack shot them a playful glare but it only served to amuse them further.

Tifa giggled, " Well, to quote a great man, you are as "restless as a little puppy"," Tifa smirked at Zack's dumbstruck expression.

"Oi, oi…I get it now…" Zack made a displeased face and Angeal copied his father's expression, prompting Tifa to laugh out loud at how her husband and son were looking at her.

She approached them again and pinched her husband and son's cheeks, kissing each of them on the cheek. Almost immediately and surprisingly in sync, wide grins broke onto their faces which made everyone laugh.

"Now you all behave good. I'll miss you everyone." Tifa hugged Denzel and Marlene tightly again, kissing them too, before she once again hugged Zack tightly and Angeal, sharing a sweet kiss with Zack in parting.

"Would you go already? You're preparing like you're going on a yearlong mission Teef." Zack grinned at her, Tifa stuck her tongue out at him before she left, waving at them as she left.

Angeal started crying again, clutching Zack's shirt tightly. Zack immediately hugged the little toddler to him and bounced him lightly in his grip before he stilled and carried him around a little, whispering soothing words into his son's ear.

"Shhh, it's alright little guy. Mommy will come home soon. Don't you like daddy? We will spend the whole day together!" Zack grinned at his son, Angeal sniffled, Zack cleaned his nose from snot and tears after he instructed him to blow in it.

Innocent blue eyes blinked up at his father before he smiled and sloppily kissed Zack's cheek, hugging him tightly, his little arms wounding tightly around Zack's night.

Zack felt genuine happiness at making his son happy, "I love you daddy very much! But, but….b-but I miss mommy!" Angeal buried his face in Zack's neck, Zack sighed and gently patted his son's back.

"I know Angeal…I miss mommy too…" he confessed softly, Marlene and Denzel smiled sadly and hugged Zack's middle, as far as their arms could reach.

The makeshift family stood there for some moments, before Angeal's stomach started to growl.

Zack looked his son in the eyes and smiled, "You hungry little man? Come on, let's eat something." Angeal nodded and squirmed out of his father's hold, running towards the refrigerator. He tried opening the big white door, but it was too heavy for him.

Zack chuckled and opened the door of the refrigerator, peeking inside along with Angeal.

"Hmm….so, what would you like to eat Angeal?" he looked down at the wild black messy hair of his son expectantly.

"I want this!" Angeal pointed at a higher shelf, with his favorite pudding, vanilla and chocolate.

"Geal, you know you can only eat this after you eat dinner," Zack shook his head, rubbing his chin in thought as to what his son could eat.

Zack took out cherries from the fridge since the humidity in the bar was almost suffocating from the summer heat, "Look! You love cherries! Come on, let's eat those!"

But Angeal stubbornly shook his head, "No! I wanna eat pudding!" he stuck his tongue out, Zack sighed.

His eyes gleamed when he spotted the bananas in the fruit basket, "Geaal! Let me cut the bananas the way you want! In squares!" Zack grinned widely, holding up six bananas in his hand.

"No! I want puddingggg!" Angeal sat on the ground, his face red from anger. Zack sighed, rubbing his hair.

Zack kneeled down at his son's eye level, before he whispered to him, "I know…we can eat…" he paused for dramatic effect, "GRAPES!" Zack suddenly produced a wooden bowl of red grapes, Angeal's favorite of the bunch, but the little one wasn't fazed.

He shook his head violently, glaring at his father, "No, no, no! I want pudding! NO grapes!" Angeal kicked his feet and Zack slumped back against the kitchen counter, feeling at a loss of what to do to make his son happy.

"Zack, give him this!" Marlene came bounding to them, holding a bowl of small, circular cut apples in her hands.

"Marlene! You're an angel!" Zack kissed Marlene on the cheek in thanks, Angeal looked at the bowl Zack was holding.

"What are you eating daddy?" curiously, he crawled closer to his father, peeking inside the bowl.

"Oh nothing….just my favorite fruit is all…" Zack tried hard to hide the smirk, while Angeal was like him in many, many aspects, his intelligence and wit definitely came from Tifa. Did he mention his temper? Well, it was still debated over from whom he had inherited that temper from. In Zack's opinion, it was Tifa, of course.

"APPLESSS!" Angeal launched himself at his father's torso, making himself comfortable in his lap, starting to munch happily on the small, circle-like apples. He was a lot happier laughing as he ate the apples.

Zack looked at Marlene and Denzel, who most probably had cut the apples, and mouthed a "thank you" to them. Both elder children nodded, as they too, slumped on the floor against the kitchen counter.

Half an hour passed and Zack felt worse than he had battled Angeal, his mentor, while he used to be a Third Class.

With a heavy sigh, Zack let himself fall exhausted on the couch, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth gaping open, his hair sticking to all sorts of directions.

He was about to fall asleep if not for Denzel's alerted voice that ripped him from the peaceful half asleep state:" Zack! It's Angeal! It's….it's coming! It's here!"

Denzel was holding the giggling Angeal up with both hands, with a panicked grimace, far away from his own face as possible, his nose scrunched up.

In a split second, Zack's eyes shot open as wide as dinner plates, he shot up like a rocket from the couch, jumping over it and almost stumbling to the floor if not for his feet steadying him.

He quickly grabbed Angeal from Denzel, holding him above his head and shouting out in panic:" OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY! WE HAVE CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! EVACUTE EVERYONE OUT OF THE BAR! OPEN ALL WINDOWS!"

Zack made a dead sprint towards the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him. He gently laid Angeal out on what they called the "baby station", intended to change his diapers and what not.

Zack braced himself, taking a deep breath, before quickly covering his nose from the strong odor in the air. He glanced down at Angeal's displeased face, Zack shut his eyes, untangling the diapers slowly…

His eyes widened further when he saw the result of Angeal's breakfast…if you could call it that…

"Aw no…that's not the product of a baby…it's the product of a freaking Behemoth!" Zack whined, taking two plastic bags from the shelf, he quickly threw the foul smelling, full diapers inside, making a double knot on the bag, then he threw that bag into the other one and made a triple knot. He also got himself a clothes peg, putting it on his nose so it blocked his air ways, no sense in falling unconscious before he disposed of the source of the smell.

He quickly disposed of it in their separate waste bin, solely intended to block the smell of Angeal's diapers from spreading outside.

Zack donned on a pair of thin gloves before he quickly grabbed two sets of baby wipes, gently but firmly cleaning Angeal, which made him giggle and laugh. Zack's expression softened and he chuckled

"You love torturing me don't ya little guy?" he gently ruffled Angeal's black hair, making his son laugh and squeal all the more.

"Daddyy!" Angeal's blue eyes shone, despite him just loading his diapers, he looked happy that his father was taking care of him. Zack huffed, gathering the dirty wipes and throwing them in the bin as well.

He additionally dried Angeal off and applied some baby powder to soothe the irritating redness over his skin, before he finally helped Angeal into stepping in his diapers and dressing him in his pants again.

Zack sighed in relief, quickly opening the window to clean out the stinky air.

"Mission complete I would say! Ey, buddy?" Zack grinned, ruffling Angeal's head.

"I feel a lot better now, daddy." He nuzzled Zack's head and the man sighed contently, if his son was happy then he was happy too.

Angeal laughed, hugging Zack's torso tightly. Zack smiled warmly and patted his sons back, kissing the top of his soft head and carrying him outside after unlocking and opening the door.

Zack laughed when he saw Marlene and Denzel crouched down low beneath the tables, each with a bowl on their heads, armed with spatulas in their hands.

"Don't worry, I cleared away all the danger." Zack gave them a thumbs up, Angeal did the same, copying his father with a wide grin of his own.

Marlene and Denzel simultaneously released a sigh of relief, crouching out from under the tables and straightening themselves.

"We thought we were goners for a second…" Marlene expressed her worry from earlier.

"You? I was on the _front lines_ mind you!" Zack chuckled, watching as they put back the kitchen utensils.

"I'm way too young for this…" Denzel complained, launching himself at the couch. Zack shook his head and joined him with Angeal, followed by Marlene.

All three released a relieved sigh, while Angeal contently slept on his father's chest, breathing softly, clutching his father's shirt tightly in his little hand.

"That's it! I'm calling them! No wait! Yuffie, turn back! This wasn't a good idea, I knew I should have stayed! I told Zack to call me once something happened, he _still_ didn't call Yuffie!" Yuffie quickly grabbed Tifa's phone and threw it at the back of the truck, Barret's truck, said man was out with Cid somewhere so Yuffie took it upon herself to "borrow" his truck, she left him a note saying she would leave it at the gas station.

"Tifa! Would you stop panicking so much?! You will drive yourself and me crazy! We decided to do this trip to relax, not cause more distress. I command you to relax!"

Tifa sighed, slumping against her seat, a frown marring his features.

"You're right, I'm sorry Yuffie, it's just…it's Zack…"

"I know, Teef, I know…"

"Don't get me wrong, you know I love Zack more than my life, but…he's sometimes himself such a kid…" Yuffie shook her head, telling her silently she didn't need to explain. She knew _exactly_ how Fair gets and could get.

"Well, in the two weeks we will-"

" _Two_ weeks?!" Yuffie ignored Tifa's outraged, surprised outburst

"-definitely get ourselves some SPA feeling! So prepare your body and soul for it! You will have the best time there you had since years!" Tifa glared at her best girl friend, sighing heavily.

Yuffie parked the truck at the gas station as promised, where their bus was also waiting for them. Women already seated inside, chatting animatedly.

Tifa managed a small smile, somewhat looking forward to it yet at the same time that worry never left her.

As Tifa and Yuffie fetched their luggage, they climbed up the small set of steps inside the bus, greeting the bus driver on their way, once inside, they saw that some women did talk animatedly, but it resembled more of a screaming match than an actual conversation. And the majority of the women looked…unfriendly to say the least.

Tifa sent Yuffie a worried look, but she ignored it, confidently walking forward before she found two empty seats for them somewhere in the middle of the bus.

"Yuffie…why do they all look so displeased here?" Tifa whispered quietly to Yuffie, worriedly glancing at one woman who kept glaring daggers at them.

"Tch, they probably don't have any awesome husbands at home to work out those urges they have." Tifa blushed and slapped her friend on her forearm, she sighed, trying to ignore the stares and glares from some women.

"Attention!" a loud, feminine but booming voice suddenly cut through the quiet air like a blade. It made both Tifa and Yuffie jump in their seats, before they rose slightly to see who had shouted.

It was a woman with red hair, tied into a tight, short braid, a cigarette was between her fingers but she threw it out before it burnt out completely. Her eyes were a venomous green, glaring at each and every woman in the bus.

"Alright then, welcome to the ride to the disciplinary boot camp for bad girls such as you, with criminal records, shady backgrounds, bad manners at home…etc. You know the drill, some of you are making a comeback, I can already see some familiar faces." She glared even harder.

Wait…

 _What_

"Excuse me, there seems to be a mistake. This…isn't the bus leading to a SPA wellness center in Kalm?" Tifa asked, standing now, her brow arched.

The redheaded woman bared her teeth like a angry wolf, before barking out a laugh, which suspiciously sounded like a roar, " _Wellness center_?! Ya gotta be shitting me girly! This ain't no wellness center or fun camp! This is the one way road to hell missy! Boot camp specifically made for women who use violence on a daily basis and don't know shit on how to control it." She grinned almost sadistically

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone says. Now get your ass back on your seat and shut up.", Tifa and Yuffie had to watch in horror as _their_ bus was leaving, leaving _them_ to their doom.

"I'm sorry but we are wrong here," before Tifa could even move one foot in front of the other, she was sent slamming back down against her seat, the driver had already started driving.

"Sorry but this bus ain't stoppin' once it started driving," Tifa was positive now that the woman which reminded her of a drill sergeant was grinning sadistically

Yuffie fumed silently to Tifa once the woman turned her back:"Who the hell does that old hag thinks she is?! Tch, probably didn't get laid in years and its all dusty down there." She crossed her arms, glaring heatedly at the back of the woman's head.

" Yuffie!" Tifa hissed for her to be quiet, lest the drill sergeant-lookalike heard her.

"Wait…" Yuffie and Tifa shared a look of horror as cold realization splashed upon them.

What they assumed had been the bus heading to their Wellness Center, was in fact a bus leading to a military institution for badly behaved women. Tifa and Yuffie's eyes widened when they noticed just what they got themselves into.

They just had a one way road trip to hell.

And they couldn't escape.

Do you guys think I should make a continuation for this? Is it good enough? PLEASE, PLEASEEE add some reviews! Thank you for reading everyone! :D


	6. The Troublemaker with the Blue Eyes 2

**Yoo!** Eheh….I'm REALLY, TERRIBLY sorry for the delay! Working on 8 stories really isn't the smartest idea…I should be ending at least one of them soon, I hope so at least (sighs)

Well, alright then, enjoy the SECOND PART of the previous chapter!

* * *

 **The Troublemaker with the Blue Eyes Part 2**

 _Previously on "The Troublemaker with the Blue Eyes"…_

 _"_ _Sorry but this bus ain't stoppin' once it started driving," Tifa was positive now that the woman which reminded her of a drill sergeant was grinning sadistically_

 _Yuffie fumed silently to Tifa once the woman turned her back:"Who the hell does that old hag thinks she is?! Tch, probably didn't get laid in years and its all dusty down there." She crossed her arms, glaring heatedly at the back of the woman's head._

 _"_ _Yuffie!" Tifa hissed for her to be quiet, lest the drill sergeant-lookalike heard her._

 _"_ _Wait…" Yuffie and Tifa shared a look of horror as cold realization splashed upon them._

 _What they assumed had been the bus heading to their Wellness Center, was in fact a bus leading to a military institution for badly behaved women. Tifa and Yuffie's eyes widened when they noticed just what they got themselves into._

 _They just had a one way road trip to hell._

 _And they couldn't escape._

The hell? No freaking way!

"Alright, here's the plan-" Yuffie started, whispering conspiratorially to Tifa,

"- _Plan_?! Oh no, Yuffie don't even think about it! You've got us in enough trouble already!" steam was practically coming out of Tifa's ears in her anger,

"Aw, but Teeef!" Yuffie whined, desperately tugging on her friend's arm as Tifa suddenly stood up, getting curios glances from all the women in the bus, before she started walking with purpose at the front, where the red haired woman aka drill sergeant from before sat.

"Excuse me," Tifa thought it best to be polite, she believed that things should be dealt with in a diplomatic approach first,

The redhead turned her head to look up at Tifa from her seat, "What?" she snapped rudely, her green eyes glowering.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if you could only leave me and my friend out by the next stop we will be able to return and maybe even catch up with our real bus, you see we actually planned a wellness trip to Kalm and-"

The woman stood up, approximately at Tifa's eyes level, and started to roar with laughter, before she straightened and looked at Tifa with a weird, threatening glint in her eye, "Listen up girlie, I've heard tons of stories like these before yo, so don't think you can just waltz up to me here and sprout shit about "going originally to the SPA". Now go back to your seat and shut your trap, I don't wanna hear ya unless I give you an order yo,"

Tifa frowned sighing heavily before she returned to her seat next to Yuffie, a lot of the women, with criminal records, snickered at her failed attempt and even shot a few paper planes at her head.

Tifa glared at them, crushing the piece of paper in her grip and ignoring them.

"That went pretty smooth don't ya think?" Yuffie crossed her arms behind her head, "Should we call Zack and Vincent to come pick us up?"

A look of defiance and determination suddenly crossed Tifa's face and Yuffie moved away from her best friend just the tiniest bit in her seat at the fiery aura surrounding her, "'Come pick us up'? We aren't helpless Yuffie! I'm Tifa _Fair_ and I'll be _damned_ if I let myself get intimidated by women who have never experienced the joy of having a family or a loving husband by their side! We can do this ourselves! Don't worry we will definitely make it out of here in no time!" she closed her fist, shaking it in determination.

Yuffie just looked at her blankly, before she slapped her hand against her forehead in frustration and muttered under her breath," I swear…you spend way too much time with Zack…"

Yuffie propped her chin on her hand and stared outside the bus, opting to enjoy the ride to hell as long as it lasted.

* * *

"Alright…what now?" Denzel asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Um….now we…" Cloud rubbed his chin, standing in front of the stove, intently looking at the buttons and symbols to try and turn the damn thing on.

"Cloud…should we call Zack?" Marlene asked helplessly, watching Cloud's frustration grow as the man who was renowned for his inability to cook tried to figure out how to turn on a stove.

The blonde's face darkened, "No, we will be fine. I can do this without Zack," Marlene rested her forehead against her propped arms, sighing heavily in defeat while Denzel just shook his head at Cloud's stubbornness.

While the two were best friends and similar in some ways, there were also obvious differences between them.

While Zack's cooking abilities rivaled even Tifa's, who had studied cook books for years in order to offer Marlene and Denzel a balanced and healthy diet, Cloud's were…well…let's just say when Cloud Strife was nearing the kitchen with the purpose to actually _use_ the kitchen utensils, which wasn't often, then at least Tifa or Zack were absolutely obligated to be in close proximity or at least two fire extinguishers.

"When do you think Zack will be back?" Denzel whispered to Marlene watching as Cloud crouched down low to inspect the symbols on the buttons more closely.

"I don't know, I hope soon." Marlene whispered back, closing her mouth immediately when Cloud looked at her in confusion. They almost forgot he had enhanced hearing thanks to the mako in his body just like Zack, so he could pick up even the faintest of sounds.

"What?"Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Nothing!" Marlene and Denzel both answered, looking away in opposite directions.

Cloud sighed.

Zack had went to go shopping with Angeal, since they were running out of diapers, pudding and milk.

That's why Zack had phoned Cloud to come over…well in _actuality_ Zack had wanted to ask Aerith for help, but the woman had been forced to visit the church and tend to her flowers when she found out that some stray kids had destroyed them.

Cloud had been the only option…

Zack loved Cloud like a little brother…but the man couldn't cook to save his life and since both him and Aerith hadn't thought of sealing the deal and getting married, he also had no experience with toddlers, and because of that fact, Zack took Angeal with him, fearing for his precious son's wellbeing if he had left him with good ole' uncle Cloud.

"Hey, I think I figured it out," Cloud informed the two children, which grew more worried by the second as Cloud's finger was pushing some buttons on the stove.

Since the stove was supplied with gas, the children feared that a sudden, uncontrolled rush of fire, because Cloud had turned the stove on too high, would possibly startle the swordsman and create an explosion of utter chaos which could destroy the whole neighborhood and possibly the whole world and Tifa would be mad for destroying everything while she came back from her SPA and-

"Odd…" Cloud commented, his blue eyes narrowing at the ring, which fire was supposed to surround it but instead…nothing happened…

Marlene scrunched her nose and moved to stand next to Cloud, while in no way adept at cooking, Tifa had taught her a few tricks and cooking techniques, so the girl wasn't completely clueless when it came to it. In fact, she would often help Tifa with baking and cooking when Zack wasn't home.

Marlene groaned in exasperation when she immediately spotted the problem, " _Cloud_!"

"What is it Marlene?" Cloud stared down at the girl, his muscular arms crossed, a pout adoring his handsome features.

"Ugh…Cloud…you turned on the _oven_ and _not_ the stove!" Marlene quickly turned off the oven and instead turned on the stove above, almost immediately fire enveloped the ring, creating a hot blue flame.

Cloud scratched the back of his neck, "I knew that…" Marlene huffed and went back to her seat next to Denzel, Marlene buried her face in her hands.

"I wish Tifa and Zack were here…"

"Me too…me too…" Denzel whispered back quietly, watching as Cloud almost burned his finger when he set the pot filled with water on the flaming ring.

* * *

Tifa kept her eyes trained on the unfriendly something-like-a-drill-sergeant's back as the woman was at the front, leading all the women who were previously in the bus toward their impending doom, the boot camp.

Tifa had heard and read about such camps, but never in her wildest dreams did she picture them looking so….surprisingly peaceful.

At least from the _outside_. The outside was similarly built to something of a real camp, minus the "summer-feeling" one might have at kid's camps. This one had a more serious aura to it, banners were on either side at the large gates, adorned with metal bars.

Tifa had the faint suspicion that they were used so nobody could escape…she shivered, Yuffie obviously had the same thought as the ninja frowned at the metal bars.

She heard the woman at the front conversing with one of the guards stationed there and Tifa couldn't help but note the instances where the woman said "yo" in her sentences.

Her nose scrunched up in confusion, she leaned down slightly to whisper in Yuffie's ear, "Yuffie…did you notice something about that woman?"

The ninja snorted in disgust, "What? That sex-deprived-wannabe-drill-sergeant chick? What about her?" Tifa could only shake her head at her friend's various nicknames for the woman in that short period of time where they knew her.

"I just noticed something about her speech pattern…don't you think she's using "yo" quite often?" Tifa looked pointedly at Yuffie, trying without words to make the former materia hunter understand the implication of her words.

Yuffie's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "No way! Don't joke with me Tifa!" Yuffie's head snapped toward the red haired woman then back to Tifa, "No, no, no, no, no! I mean….just… _ew_! I know Reno is sometimes a handful and a damn flirt but…come on…he doesn't mean to flirt, he's a pretty good guy…I mean…you _actually_ think that… _that_ could be his _mother_?"

Tifa realized how slightly silly her idea sounded now that it was out in the open, but the woman _did_ resemble Reno in many ways from what Tifa was able to pick up in the short time.

The woman had red hair, tied in a pony tail, while not in Reno's style, it was almost the same shade, the green eyes, even though Reno had blue ones Tifa suspected he inherited that from his father, the laid-back almost lazy attitude, the sharp tongue and quick wit, the messy style of clothing, while her uniform looked clean and sharp, Tifa noted her shirt collar was slightly messily made, as if the woman didn't really care much to straighten it, she didn't have the tie which Tifa noticed many other ones with the same uniform had and she used "yo" in most of her sentences, something Reno did as well.

It was simply his way of speech…but could it be a coincidence that the woman did as well? The speech pattern was unique enough and Reno wasn't doing it on purpose to sound cool, he was just like that. Nobody could tell Tifa the woman had the same speech pattern and _not_ be related to the Turk.

"Maybe you're right…" Yuffie whispered, eyeing the woman carefully and also picking up on the "yo"s in her sentences.

Tifa's opinion of the place drastically changed when they actually _entered_ the "camp".

It was the underworld personified.

There were several rooms, all open, and Tifa and Yuffie could only look in growing concern and surprise as they saw women of all ages doing push-ups, vigorously cleaning the floor with _toothbrushes_ , cooking meals in a kitchen, military style, and one group of women learning, from what Tifa could see, how to speak and behave properly, sitting as straight as rods in their chairs.

…Just what did they drag themselves into?

Not even fifteen minutes here and they were already assigned a task, they had to clean the toilets. While Tifa and Zack usually switched on who would clean the toilet back home, this was something completely different.

Tifa knew that there were many badly behaved women, she had met Scarlet from Shinra after all and fought her, but this…Scarlet would look like a fine lady in comparison to _this_. Tifa wasn't even sure how _women_ could actually _miss_ the toilet when using it, she had expected that more from men.

Then again, Zack was never such a pig so Tifa honestly had nothing to compare it to but still…since men had to stand wasn't the chance of missing higher than with women who had to sit on the lid?

As the woman, whom they still had strong suspicions was Reno's mother, started barking out orders and commands, Tifa and Yuffie could only shiver as they were forced to work faster.

* * *

"What in the name of Sephiroth are you doing to my children Strife?" Zack deadpanned, carrying Angeal in one of those baby bags on his front and carrying grocery bags in each of his hands.

Cloud froze and slowly turned around, Marlene balanced on his head while Denzel was, what looked like at least, attempting to bite Cloud's arm, holding himself suspended in air by Cloud's said arm.

"Daddy can I play that too?" Angeal asked, giggling, watching his uncle and siblings play the weird game.

Zack sighed, "My son definitely won't be playing that game as long as I don't know what in the world you're doing," he gave Cloud a confused ,stern glare.

Cloud set Marlene and Denzel slowly down before he scratched the back of his neck," Well…you see…"

"Cloud tried to cook!" Marlene suddenly exclaimed in a panic, running towards Zack and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah! And we tried to stop him!" Denzel did the same as his sister figure, burying his face against Zack's stomach.

Zack rose an eyebrow at his best friend, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Cloud chuckled in embarrassment, quickly turning off the stove unless it burned something.

"Soo….back from shopping huh?" Cloud walked over to Zack, taking the heavy bags from him to deposit them on the table and take out the contents while Zack took care of his son.

"Yeah I had to strangle a cow to finally get this. And no with cow I mean the cashier, damn guy kept refusing to calculate the damn milk because Geal slapped a sticker in the shape of a heart on the front. It didn't even cover the code to get scanned! It was just _there_! I thought I would have to bail out of jail, good thing the man was scared shirtless otherwise I would have given him the beating of his life," Zack shook his head while Angeal laughed in his arms

"Man with money was bad!"

"Yes Angeal, man with money was very bad," Zack agreed wholeheartedly, nodding his head and patting Angeal's own proudly.

Cloud blanched, slapping a hand to his forehead, "At least don't teach your poor, innocent son those things Zack. Poor boy will learn to beat up cashiers just to get milk," he retorted dryly, sighing in disbelief.

"Oi…the guy refused to scan the milk…and my boy wanted milk Cloud! HE WANTED MILK! Of course I will try and beat up any brat who comes between my son and his needs!" Zack hugged his son close to him, nuzzling his face against his son's happily and cooing softly when Angeal laughed and wrapped his tiny arms around Zack's head.

Cloud shook his head, Zack was a great and loving father and an equally great husband, according to Tifa, but sometimes he just went overboard…

Tifa would often say how overprotective Zack was, overly loving, showering Angeal with hugs and spoiling him to no end, the same he did to Marlene and Denzel, though as they are older they aren't too keen on waking up and suddenly being strangled to death by their father figure who used them as stuffed toys to hug at night.

They all loved Zack but sometimes…

Cloud cleared his throat, finally catching his friend's attention, "So…how about you start making dinner? I think we are all starving."

Translation: _Cloud_ is starving.

Zack rolled his eyes playfully, punching Cloud on his shoulder when he passed him and setting Angeal on a baby stool so he didn't fall.

Zack stood now in front of the stove, "Let me guess – you had no idea how to turn it on did you?" Zack crossed his arms, staring blankly at Cloud.

"No, I figured it out. I just thought I would let you do the honors of cooking for your family is all," Cloud crossed his arms as well, narrowing his eyes at Zack.

Zack burst out laughing, noticing the pot which might have been filled with water at some point, sitting in the sink. Zack guessed Cloud let the water boil too much and it condensed almost all the water inside the pot.

"Man, Cloud…at least watch Aerith when she's cooking, she's almost as good as Teef," Zack said as he retrieved a frying pan and another smaller pot from one of the cabinets.

Cloud perked up, "You mean Tifa is almost as good as Aerith right?"

Zack paused and slowly turned his head to look at his best friend, he approached Cloud and was right in his face, "Huh? Are you insulting my wife Strife?" Zack's blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Right…did he forget to mention that Zack was overprotective and turned into a murderous husband when somebody "insulted" Tifa?

"Oi…you started it Fair," Cloud stood tall, at least as tall as his lean frame could manage since Zack was half a head taller than Cloud. Back then in their SOLDIER days, it bothered Cloud a bit, their height difference, because back then Zack had been his superior and Cloud felt even more unworthy.

Well, throughout the years he learned that it didn't matter to Zack at all and Cloud had felt the same ever since.

"I just stated facts, Strife," Zack's gaze grew darker,

"Oh really? Aerith can make a chocolate cake! With icings and small chocolate figures on top!" Cloud smirked smugly up at his friend,

"Tch, lameee! Tifa can cook up to a five course meal, serve patrons AND wash the dishes! Did I mention her Gongagan special chicken curry dish is the best in all of Edge?!" Zack laughed maniacally.

Marlene and Denzel just shook their heads at the bickering adults, Angeal just cheered on his daddy, it didn't matter that he had no idea what it was about, he was cheering for Zack all the same.

At the happy giggles and laughs coming from his son, Zack turned on his heel and lifted Angeal up, nuzzling his nose gently with his son's affectionately and showering him with kisses and pecks across his chubby face, the playful bickering with Cloud all but forgotten.

Cloud crossed his arms, leaning against the fridge, shaking his spiky, blonde head. He couldn't believe how much Zack changed, from a dominant, very powerful SOLDIER First Class who could command an entire division with his words of dreams and honor alone to the strong, loving and caring father, husband and best friend one could imagine. He was still mighty powerful, while Cloud wasn't too keen on admitting it, Zack surpassed him in hand-to-hand and swordsmanship, having a few years of fighting more under his belt than Cloud himself. Not to mention, thanks to their efforts, Rufus and Reeve were working together to prevent something like Nibelheim or the other inhuman experiments from ever happening again.

Shinra didn't exist anymore, rather it was the WRO and many residents of Edge and beyond were glad for it. All thanks to former AVALANCHE and the Turks.

"Uncle Cloud! Uncle Cloud!" Cloud moved his head to the side, seeing little Angeal stretching his little arms out towards Cloud, a bright grin on his face, which oddly resembled Zack's with each passing day.

Cloud couldn't help but smile, walking over to the father-son-duo to carefully take Angeal into his arms and letting the toddler play with his spiky hair, grinning lightly.

"Would you look at that, daddy Cloud in front of my eyes and I get to see him in action!" Zack roared with laughter at his own words, patting Cloud's back.

Cloud couldn't keep the grin off his face as Angeal giggled and gave him a big, sloppy kiss, "Knock it off Zack, I'm just the nice uncle Cloud who comes by every now and then to prevent daddy Zack from putting his house on fire," Cloud teased his friend, patting his shoulder in return.

Zack playfully snorted, "Pff, as if that would happen, you know Tifa is exaggerating." Both men and the kids laughed, Cloud bounced Angeal lightly in his arms, lightly tickling his still chubby cheeks.

But then Angeal suddenly got a evil glint in his eye…the same look Zack would get when he would be bored and have something planned…not good.

"Angeal…" Zack warned but it was no use.

The surprisingly fast toddler wobbled out of his uncle's arms and opened the refrigerator door, using the small gap that Cloud had left open to his advantage.

As he jumped in Zack quickly tried to stop him but Angeal tossed can of beans at his father's head making the adult yelp and retreat, when Cloud tried it the same thing happened, this time with a large melon.

Marlene and Denzel cautiously approached the refrigerator, screaming their lungs out when they fully opened the door.

* * *

"Yuffie, wake up! We can do this!" Tifa shook her friend awake, who was snoring on the floor. It had felt like years passed, where in reality perhaps a week had passed.

The red haired demon, whose name was Leonora, though most called her "Nora" for short, had ushered command after command.

Cooking there was bone breaking hard work, cleaning was even worse and actually sitting as straight as a desk in "class" was pure hell. They were taught "good behavior" and when that demon started shouting at Yuffie for her potty mouth Tifa lost her nerves.

She stood up, standing tall as she regarded Nora with fierce eyes, "I will not allow you to talk to us like this!"

"Is that so yo? And who are you to command me around huh girlie?" Nora approached Tifa, standing in front of her now.

Tifa's glare intensified, "I'm Tifa Fair, the wife of Zack Fair, former First Class SOLDIER of Shinra and the best friend of Cloud Strife as well as former member of AVALANCHE, I'll definitely not tolerate someone who thinks of themselves as something akin to god to boss us around like we are mindless being!

These women may have committed crimes in their lives, but they didn't kill anyone! We all make mistakes! I commend you for trying to keep them in line and get them on the right track again but not like this! Violence begets violence and hate begets hate. They will come out of here worse than before. And like you mentioned, most of them here are familiar faces!" Tifa growled, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Yuffie looked on at her friend in a mixture of awe and surprise, hoho…Tifa had a sharp tongue but she rarely ever lashed out at anyone like this.

Every woman in the room held her breath as Nora's eyes widened, "D-did you say…Zack Fair? Cloud Strife? AVALANCHE?" Tifa nodded firmly, crossing her arms.

"Oh my god! I can't…I can't believe it! Y-you're the lucky woman who is married to Z-Zack Fair!" Nora suddenly looked like a school girl with a crush, fanning her pink face, nearly every woman in the room swooned at the new information, whispering heatedly.

"Um…" Tifa was at a loss of words..

 _What?_

"Zack Fair has been the only man I've ever adored…except for my idiot husband…but Zack Fair..oh god…and his friend Cloud Strife, I've heard the rumors of them being taken but I never imagined…Wait…is Cloud Strife..?"

Tifa nodded, "Happily in a relationship,"

All the women in the room slammed their heads down in frustration, Yuffie almost jumped out of her skin damn it.

Nora turned to look at Yuffie," I assume you managed to get that hot Valentine huh?"

Yuffie snapped out of her shock before she barked at Nora," Damn right I did you old hag! You keep your mind away from my husband ya hear?!" Yuffie grit her teeth, sending glares at every disappointed woman.

"If you were a part of AVALANCHE and know them then that means…do you perhaps know Reno? From the Turks?" Nora asked with her hands on her hips,

"What in the…auntie?" a new, male voice suddenly called out in shock.

All the heads turned to spot none other than Reno and Rude standing in the doorway, looking flabbergasted. Reno was holding a small bouquet of flowers, white lilies, in his hands.

"Auntie?!" Tifa and Yuffie yelled out in shock, while Nora approached her nephew with happy tears in her eyes.

"Oh Reno my boy! I didn't know you knew these two lovely ladies!" she hugged the stunned Turk tightly while Reno and Rude gave confused looks at Tifa and Yuffie's presence here.

Yuffie inched her way closer to Rude and grabbed his arm, "Right! Well, let's go home shall we? We will agree that this whole thing has been a big misunderstanding! Bye!" with surprising strength, Yuffie dragged Rude with her outside, as Tifa snatched Reno away from what they now knew was his aunt.

"Uh…I'll call ya later yo!" Reno said in embarrassment as his aunt held the flowers in her hands,

Nora shook her head, holding the flowers in her hands, waving at them happily.

"Well, well, well…how about we go over the rules a bit?" one of the women of fairly large build said with a grin on her tattooed face.

Nora turned around with a smirk, "Let's,"

The last thing the foursome outside heard was laughter and joyous cheers, Yuffie could only wonder on exactly what Tifa just got into motion in there, it didn't sound exactly like a rebellion, more like a peace treaty.

* * *

"Care to explain what you ladies were doing in a place like that?" Reno asked as he started his helicopter, the distance between them and that wretched place increasing by the second.

"Um…well…it's a long story…" Tifa said lamely, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, Mrs. Fair, we got some time before we arrive," Reno grinned like a chesire cat while Rude just smirked.

After the girls explained everything Reno wasn't able to contain his laughter any longer and Rude, after he had a good laugh himself, was forced to fly the bird.

"So, you wanna tell me you got grilled by my aunt Nora because of a misunderstanding yo?" Reno slapped his knee, clutching his stomach from laughing.

"Well….at first we thought she was your mother…because you behaved similarly," Tifa rolled her eyes, a blush of embarrassment covering her face.

"My mother? Hell, if I would have a mom like that I would have ran away from home at the age of seven! Nah, my mom is the total opposite of her. My aunt's sweet when she wants to be but most of the time…well..you saw it. My mom is pretty awesome and really kind, like I said the total opposite of auntie," Reno stuck his tongue out, smirking widely when Tifa and Yuffie shivered in slight fear.

"Well, well, we are here. And looks like the place is still standing," Reno joked as Rude carefully landed the bird, helping Tifa and Yuffie with their luggage.

Tifa didn't waste any time to rush inside, "I'm home everyone, did you miss-" she froze

Zack and Cloud were covered in flour, fruits and whatnot, Marlene and Denzel had bowls over their heads and spatulas in their hands. On Cloud's head there were diapers draped over the spikes and Tifa hoped they were clean.

"Uh….hi sweetie!" Zack greeted lamely, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment at what he predicted would be his death at the hands of his wife.

The place was a mess, while it wasn't as horrible as Tifa expected it to be, it was still shockingly messy. Yuffie just gasped behind her while Reno whistled loudly at what he saw.

Little Angeal was trying to lift the Buster sword by its handle, but of course his toddler arms couldn't move the heavy weapon or make it budge.

"Mommy! You're back!" he ran towards Tifa, hugging her tightly, giggling.

Zack paled when Tifa approached him, holding their son in her arms, before she launched herself at him, not caring that he was dirty beyond belief.

Zack froze, before slowly wrapping his arms around his wife, Cloud watching in amazement that Tifa didn't explode, yet.

"I'm so glad to be home! I don't ever want to leave ever again!" Tifa hugged Zack tightly, crying tears of joy as she kissed Angeal.

Zack looked at Yuffie, Reno and Rude over Tifa's shoulder, but Yuffie just shook her head.

"Don't ever leave me alone with Cloud ever again!" Zack suddenly cried, wrapping his arms around his wife tightly.

"Oi!" Cloud crossed his arms, shaking his head in disbelief until the diapers slid over his face, "GOD DAMN IT ZACK!" Cloud shouted out in rage and disgust, flinging the _dirty_ diapers at Reno's face.

Needless to say…Reno showed them just how much worse a person could get enraged, even more so than his dear auntie Nora…

Among all the chaos, toddler Angeal just sucked happily on his milk out of a straw, laughing at the impending doom Reno would bestow upon them.

 **Phew!** Finished it! REVIEWS are very appreciated! :D Thanks everyone for reading!


	7. In her memory

**Hey everyone!** Oh man it feels like years passed since I updated this! Don't worry though, this one shot collection isn't dead! :)

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **NOTE: Past Zerith (Zack X Aerith), Past Cloti (Cloud X Tifa) and current Zifa**

* * *

 **In her memory**

Zack watched Marlene gently caress the soft white petals of the flowers in Aerith's church, smiling as she did so.

He smiled, carefully making sure not to step on any of them as he made his way towards the kneeling girl and crouched down as well beside her, his larger form casting a shadow over the flowers.

"Do you miss her?" Marlene's sudden question caught Zack off guard and he whipped his head around to look at her, but she just played with the flowers, a small, sad smile on her face.

Zack caught himself, adopting the same sad smile, "Yeah...sometimes I think back on how things used to be..." he scratched at the back of his neck, listening to the peaceful sounds of rushing wind and the soft birds chirping in the distance.

Marlene looked up at him then with a confused expression on her face, "But I thought you liked Tifa now...does that mean you want Aerith to be back?" she tilted her head, not quite comprehending his words.

Zack chuckled and shook his head, gently ruffling her hair, "Of course I like Tifa, but Aerith will always have a special place in my heart, just like Cloud will always have a special place in Tifa's heart." He smiled, "You can't change what happened Marlene, but that doesn't necessarily mean the memories and feelings towards someone go away even if you found someone else," he took a breath, pausing to mull over what he would say next.

"So you still love Aerith, right?" Marlene didn't quite understand, didn't Zack just say he loved her?

Zack smiled ruefully, looking up at the sky through the hole in the church, "In a way, I do. But I love Tifa in a different way too. What I feel for Tifa now feels stronger than I did for Aerith, maybe it's because we haven't gotten to spend so much time together because of Shinra before and everything that happened but..." Zack placed a hand over his heart, "But..." Zack shook his head, grinning at Marlene, "You little rascal, now tell me, what you feel for Aerith and Tifa is different too right?"

Marlene thought for a moment before nodding. Zack chuckled, "See? Love comes in many different ways, just like what you feel towards Tifa or Cloud or anyone else you love can feel different too," recognition seemed to dawn on Marlene as she nodded and her confusion cleared away.

"So that mean even though think about Aerith and miss her, you love Tifa now despite it?" Zack nodded, smiling, "Hmm...I guess it's the same way with Cloud and Tifa..." Zack tilted his head, mako blue eyes glowing in curiosity.

"What do you mean Marlene?"

Marlene stuck her lip out, before answering, "When Cloud went away, Tifa used to cry sometimes, when she thought Denzel and I were asleep..." a pang hit Zack's heart, "She used to tell us how Cloud cares about us and would be back, but Denzel felt disappointed because he thought Cloud left them like his parents did and would never come back." She shook her head slowly, "But..." she looked up at Zack, "She began to smile again when she met you and laugh...it was the same way when Cloud had been home too..."

Marlene smiled brightly, "I think Tifa loves you both, Cloud and you, but in a different way." Zack smiled, finally understanding what the girl meant, "Zack..."

Zack perked up, curious to hear what the girl had to say, "Yes, Marlene?"

Big brown eyes stared up at him, "Did Aerith always like to wear pink dresses?" at that question, Zack's eyes widened and he suddenly started to laugh, covering his mouth and trying to calm down.

"Why are you laughing?" Marlene crossed her arms, pouting.

The former First Class SOLDIER tone down his laughing to chuckles, eyes alight with amusement as he looked down at the girl, "It's nothing," Zack grinned, "Well, the first time we met, she wore a blue and white dress," Zack rubbed his chin, thinking, "The first time I saw her hair, I thought something was missing, so when we went out on a date, I bought her a ribbon," he playfully nudged Marlene's own pink ribbon, "Similar to that one too," he grinned.

Marlene seemed excited, "You went out on dates? How was it? What did you guys do? How did Aerith react?" Zack chuckled at the girl's eagerness and sent a sidelong glance to his right, unseen by Marlene.

Zack smiled, nodding to something invisible before telling Marlene the story of what small adventures Aerith and him went on.

* * *

Tifa smiled from her hiding place behind one of the standing pillars, looking up at the faded cobblestones that were once a pristine white.

 _See? Everything is alright._

Tifa smiled and nodded to the voice of her friend, thinking, " _I wish you were here, you know,"_

 _Nonsense. Things are fine the way they are. And you're fine too._

Well, she couldn't deny that, but... " _Cloud may be a bit happier if you were there,"_

 _Cloud is just as happy with you and the rest. With Zack there too, everything is just the way it's supposed to be._

Tifa smiled.

And this time, she didn't deny it.


	8. Nightmare

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Been a long time since I posted anything here T_T I'm sorry for waiting so long, I had a short phase where I thought (most probably like every amateur writer's at one point or another) that nobody reads my stories anymore so I focused on university and my internship. Well, I found inspiration again and decided to finally update :)

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Ultros the Octopus:** Thank you, you're too kind! :) (waves two tentacle arms happily back) ^_^

 **Pikku-Prinsessa:** Thank you for your lovely review, I finally decided to update after seeing that some people still do read my Zifa stories :)

 **Enjoy! ~**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Nightmares weren't anything new to him, they had become something of a cautious companion ever since he left his home in Gongaga.

Since joining SOLDIER, they had become worse.

Something akin to deadly assassins lurking in every shadowy corner and waiting for the opportunity until he fell asleep to strike. And strike they did.

He never expected to escape from SOLDIER unscarred, physically and emotionally. It was just the nature of the job. He killed people, he suspected he had killed innocents too and worked for a corrupt company that had betrayed him in the end.

He may have escaped SOLDIER physically, but at night, his mind still went there involuntarily.

Still went to the terrified faces of people that had a contract on their heads, still went to the beginning, innocent days where he was still just a rookie and had looked up to the three legendary SOLDIER Firsts until much later in his young SOLDIER carrier, he realized the gruesome truth behind Shinra.

It still went to Nibelheim.

While not being his hometown, it had still scarred him deeply. The events there were what set off a chain reaction to every subsequent events that followed after the massacre.

Sephiroth succumbing to madness, Genesis dying, Cloud and him being captured by Hojo, Cloud falling into mako poisoning, escaping from Shinra and nearly being gunned down by his very own former comrades, people he used to share casual jokes with over some hot chocolate or juice after a tiring training session in the barracks.

He rubbed at his eyes, peeling away the hardened crust gathered at the corners of his eyes after a night of fitful sleep.

He felt gentle hands soothingly caress the bare skin of his chest and then he felt equally gentle and soft lips tenderly kiss his chest and cheek.

Glowing mako eyes turned to the woman next to him, managing to just see her face thanks to his enhanced eye sight.

She was a vision of black and white, her brown hair appearing black in the dead of the night, but the soft moonlight illuminated her pale yet beautiful features and bathed her in an ethereal glow and suddenly, he really thought, like many times before, that she truly had been an angel that had saved him from certain doom.

It hadn't been a coincidence either that she lived and ran a bar called _Seventh Heaven_.

Heh.

She didn't say anything for a while, opting to calm him down by running methodical, gentle motions with her hand on his chest and shoulders, muscles tense from his nightmare relaxing under her touch and sagging against the comforting softness of the mattress beneath him.

At last, she quietly spoke, "Another nightmare?"

Zack nodded mutely, not quite trusting his voice yet.

Despite it not being the first or last nightmare, he still had some difficulties talking about them.

Zack was an open guy, a happy-go-lucky type, but sometimes, in the solitude of his own thoughts, the dark corners of his mind that contained everything with Shinra resurfaced and threatened to consume him.

A light tap on his chest ripped him from his thoughts and he met the understanding but firm gaze of his wife, "I'm here," she said simply, her hand trailing from his chest and finding his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Not even a moment later, he squeezed hers back, moving over to rest on his side and face her.

His knuckles gently grazed the side of her soft cheek, the silky texture of her hair, before it traced the beginning of the scar above her breast.

Zack drew his hand back but Tifa resolutely allowed his fingers to tentatively touch the rough surface of the scar, a grim reminder of Masamune.

His gaze darkened but her touch brought him back, again, she grabbed his chin and turned it towards her, "I'm here,"

Reading her expression, he understood, and he lifted one arm and smiled when she immediately scooted closer to him and turned her back to his chest, placing her own arm on top of his that rested on her waist.

He smelled the faint fragrance of her shampoo, he thought it to be some sort of exotic flower, and buried his face against the softness, tightening his grip reflexively around her.

Tifa sighed and her fingers entangled with his own, "…Hojo?"

Zack replied quietly, a low whisper into her hair, "Nibelheim,"

He felt her grip twitch slightly, one could mistake it for a reflexive twitch of her fingers, but Zack knew better.

"The battle with Sephiroth or…?"

"Everything," his grip tightened, "And then some," she hummed, a sound of understanding. Of course, she understood, if anyone then her and Cloud.

"Pancakes with ice cream and hot chocolate?" her question was met with a small smirk.

"…You know me too well, Lockhart," Zack's muffled answer was met with an eye roll from Tifa.

" _Fair_ ," she corrected with a soft push of her elbow and Zack couldn't help but chuckle and agree with her.

His grip around her tightened protectively before he allowed her to slip out of his arms, dragging him up with her. She had the strength to even give Cloud and him a hard time in battle, it was no problem for her hauling up a grown man despite her sleepy state.

Following her lead down the kitchen, he went about taking out all the kitchen utensils they would need for the pancake making. Groggily, eyes still trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the kitchen, Zack blindly reached for a cooking apron and grimaced when he found it to be a bit too tight on the shoulders and chest and…well everywhere really.

He snorted when he noticed the picture on the front, "Is this Cloud's?" his brow shot to his hairline at the yellow choccobo with a chef's hat on top of its feathery head, a speech bubble saying, ' _Cook Chocco!'_

An amused giggle made him look up at the owner of the bar, "He never wore it but Denzel did occasionally. In the end, we found out it was too small for him so sometimes Denzel or I would wear it while cooking," she shrugged, eyes twinkling in amusement at her husband's ridiculous attire.

Zack sighed, "Well…at least I still have some of my dignity," the second he spoke the words, he realized why Tifa was watching him with increasingly more amusement, "Don't tell me…"

She nodded and giggled, shaking her head.

Zack's shoulders slumped when he realized with what sort of boxer she went to sleep in that night. It were ones he swore his mother would have bought for him and yet he distinctively remembered Marlene choosing them when they went out shopping once, telling him that they needed more 'cuteness' in the house.

And these boxers were cuteness overload. Yellow choccobo chicks running on a dark red background, to where Zack didn't know, all he knew was that their destination wasn't where his dignity currently crawled off to.

He smiled when Tifa patted his cheek and offered him a short but sweet kiss on the lips, immediately brightening his mood, "So, how about those pancakes, hm?"

Zack's gaze was dreamy, "What pancakes?"

And he swore, her laughter was what chased all his demons away.

Even demons like Hojo, Sephiroth and Shinra.

Even his own thoughts.

 **Thank you for reading! Suggestions are always welcome and reviews always boost my inspirational streaks! :)**


	9. Finish what you started

**A/N: Hi everyone! :)** Right, some of you may have read some of my stories already, so you'll know I never really ventured into the ratings of **M** before.

This is my **first ever lemony fic** and I would really appreciate any and all suggestions for improvement and I completely understand if it's cringe worthy, since I'm still a blood beginner concerning smut writing. ^^

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **AkaiArashi1:** Oh no, a principal rule of mine is that I refuse to abandon my stories. It may take a while (maybe days, weeks, months, maybe even years - hopefully not-) to update but I'll always try to finish or come back to them. :) But I'm still really glad to see you still checking my stories out! ^^ I was sure you forgot about me already haha :)

 **WARNING: Rated M** **with mentions of steamy scenes between two consulting adults. Dont like please dont read!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Finish what you started ~**_

* * *

She surrounded him.

Warmly and deliciously tight.

And he felt his whole body trembling because it was the second greatest feeling, second greatest to kissing her, in the world. It never failed to amaze him how she managed to continuously surprise and delight him, be it with her exceptional cooking, her great prowess in battle or her seemingly endless patience.

Beads of sweat slowly ran down his back and neck and he shivered at the cool air, creating goosebumps all over his skin until the circle of her arms wrapped around him and bathed his body in a comfortable cocoon of warmth again.

Shooting her an adoring look, he leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss, further ignited by their rhythmic movements on the bed.

The sheets were halfway to sliding completely off the bed, but none of them payed any attention.

In a world previously ruled by war and crisis, it was only them. Here and now, in this moment.

And that was all they needed.

Fighting against the onslaught of pleasure assaulting her senses, Tifa crossed her arm over her flushed face, panting heavily against Zack's hair as he buried his head in the curve of her neck, panting harshly. Tongue reaching out to taste the saltiness of her skin, he drew slow, tentative circles in the curve of her shoulder and the sensitive area just below her ear, smiling when she responded with a moan.

The temperature in the room grew and they felt too hot, too good, too _overwhelmed_ by the intensity of their act and the mounting pleasure.

Hands calloused slightly from years of training clawed and grabbed desperately at the sleek skin of Zack's sweaty back until nails dug into it harshly, red welts running from his shoulder blades down to his lower back and Zack groaned as it added to his mounting pleasure. The mixture of pain and pleasure was exhilarating especially in the throes of passion like now.

Reaching their peak, Tifa released a choked, harsh yell followed by uncontrollable spasms and white dotting her vision as she reached release, trembling violently against Zack's still moving form above her.

His previously buttery smooth movements grew sloppy and wild, intent on reaching his own peak after assuring his partner's.

Setting his mind to it, Zack delivered a particularly deep thrust that seemed to have hit a very receptive spot, for Tifa clung to him even tighter, so Zack reached down with one hand and feverishly stimulated her sensitive flesh even further, throwing her into another release as he finally reached his own with a drawn-out groan from deep within his throat.

She relished his gentle and smooth ministrations at the beginning, but she loved him even more for the way he could unravel and be more rough with her without fearing his SOLDIER blood might accidentally hurt her. He knew she could take whatever he threw at her, in and outside of battle.

Bodies still spasming and shaking, Zack gently, tentatively, knowing she was still sensitive from their lovemaking, pulled out from his wife, rolling over onto his side and pulling the covers over their slowly cooling bodies, burying under the them and pulling his still shivering wife close to his body.

Still panting, Tifa appreciatively ran her hands through her husband's sweaty, spiky hair, "I think I pulled a muscle,"

Zack's amused, low chuckle prompted Tifa to smile, "Not as many as I have," he rubbed the sweat from his forehead, "Damn Lockhart, you make me work like a dog," he grinned playfully when she lightly slapped his arm, still trying to calm down her panting.

Tifa rose an eyebrow in amusement, her voice breathy, "Oh really? I think it's good exercise if you work a bit harder sometimes," she smirked at the playful pinch to her naked hip.

"Sometimes? I worked at least eight deliveries today, cut me some slack woman," despite his words, his grin was bright and playful, nipping her shoulder blade lightly in punishment.

In retaliation Tifa lightly thrust her hips back against his and Zack released a throaty chuckle, "Hey, hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't start what you can't finish," she could feel the teasing grin against the back of her neck.

To his mild surprise, Tifa turned around with a suggestive smirk curving her kiss bruised lips and he arched a brow at the challenging look she gave him.

"You should know I always finish what I start," with that promise lingering in the air, Zack was assaulted by the brunette beauty launching herself into his awaiting arms, both laughing at their silliness before silence again enveloped the room and they kissed until morning.

* * *

 **Like I said, my first lemony fic ever so I very much appreciate feedback! :) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Moments

**A/N:** Hi I'm back! I decided to write a few chapters for this little collection since it's been so long since I've written for this fandom in general. I know not many read this, but I'm glad that the few ones that do still enjoy my works :)

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **AkaiArashi1:** Thank you my friend :) Ah, I see, good luck with your studies! Hope my fics won't bore you too soon! ;)

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Moments**

 _"_ _Not again,"_ Tifa stared curiously, if not a bit worriedly, at the silent stare off Edge's eligible bachelors were having.

Cloud and Zack sat opposite of each-other at one of the tables in Seventh Heaven, it was a Sunday and the bar was deserted save for former AVALANCHE members sitting at another table drinking jovially.

Yuffie trotted up to her and sat on the high stool, leaning her elbow on the bar counter and leaning close to Tifa to whisper, "So, how long do you think until they butt heads?"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head as she wiped the counter clean, "They've been at it for an hour, who says they're done anytime soon?"

Yuffie rose an eyebrow, "Help me jog my memory, how did this start again?" she glanced back at the two men before looking at her best friend.

The barmaid's gaze remained locked on them, "Zack's motorcycle acted funny and Cloud scolded him for not taking proper care about it. Zack felt offended and tried to defend his nonexistent mechanic skills by doing a race. Cloud, being the irrational ex-SOLDIER whenever he is with Zack, of course couldn't deny that opportunity. So, they both drove off somewhere outside of Edge and returned pushing their bikes all the way back because some monsters caught them by surprise and now none of their motorcycles work anymore,"

Tifa sighed as if she told that story one too many times, which she probably had in the past half an hour. Yuffie still looked confused, "But why are they glaring at each-other like they just relived one of their embarrassing homosexual SOLDIER experiences?"

This time it was Tifa's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise, "They what? They had such experiences? Cloud never told me," she glanced back at the glaring men, aghast.

Yuffie shrugged nonchalantly, plucking a nut from the small snack bowl next to her, "I have no physical evidence, but don't all soldier boys have those experiences? You know, just like with us,"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yuffie, sharing a tent and bathing together aren't considered lesbian experiences," she looked at her friend pointedly, "Besides, we did that because we were on the run from Shinra and I highly doubted you wanted to share the bath with Barret or Cid on our travels,"

The Wutaian female crossed her arms, huffing, "Tch, who would want to share a bath with ashes for breath and Cyborg the swearing sailor?" Tifa released a soft laugh, shaking her head at her friend's antics.

"I doubt Cloud and Zack had any of them, Cloud is too shy to even think about such things and I highly doubt the lady killer Zack Fair swings that way either," she winked, giggling.

A mischievous smile curled Yuffie's lips, "Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?" she shrugged, "Lady killer indeed…"

Tifa quirked an eyebrow playfully, "Ah, I forgot you like the tall, dark and handsome types," while pointedly looking at a certain gunslinger in their group, quietly watching a verbal brawl between Cid and Barret ensue.

Yuffie stiffened, immediately going into the defensive, "Huh?! What?! What in Shiva's blazes do you mean?!" she jumped off the stool, marching resolutely back to the crowded table at the back, "I have no idea what you're talking about Tifa,"

The barmaid shook her head, a fond smile on her face as she whispered under her breath, "I'm sure you do, Yuffie…" turning her attention to the still silent stare off between the two males, Tifa fixed up a few drinks before heading over to their table.

Loudly placing the two tall glasses between them, both men blinked briefly, acknowledging her presence. Finally.

"Here are your drinks,"

Zack rose an eyebrow, "But we didn't order any," he looked up at Tifa in confusion.

The pugilist rested her hands on her hips, "Well, as a barmaid, I felt that it was about time you needed a drink," she smiled.

Cloud pushed the drink away gently, "No, thanks Tifa, we're fine,"

When he looked up at the brunette, her gaze was suddenly trained on him and he recognized it well.

That subtly threatening look she would get in her eye when he did or said something she definitely didn't want to hear or agree with, it sometimes reminded him when he would start a fight in NIbelheim and his mom would give him the same threatening look.

Tifa was still smiling sweetly, but the way her fingers deftly stroked the worn gloves peeking from her pocket and the apparent _kindness_ that failed to reach her eyes whenever she smiled told him she meant business.

As a man that didn't pride himself in his people skills like Tifa's or his knowledge of women like Zack, Cloud _was_ a man that knew when to retreat when he saw a losing battle.

Resignedly, Cloud's gloved hand reached for his drink, finger slowly curling around the cool glass before lifting it up to his nose to scent the strong alcoholic components.

The drink was strong, unnaturally so, definitely not something to give to ordinary customers lest they want to run the risk of alcohol poisoning or a massive hangover in the morning. Thankfully, he nor Zack were ordinary men, but still, it was still broad daylight outside, he didn't think drinking something so strong would be appropriate until evening.

Raising a questioning eyebrow at the woman he lived with, Cloud carefully chose his words, "Are you sure this is a good time to drink, Tifa?"

Hearing the rambunctious laughter behind her, Tifa's lips curled into a smirk, "I think this is as good time as any Cloud," she turned her attention to a stunned Zack, "Well?"

Reading the situation a bit better than his blond counterpart, someone had to, Zack reached for his glass and sniffed it briefly, before taking a cautious sip.

An immediate burn assaulted his nose and throat, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Instead of lingering in the back of his throat like he expected, Zack was surprised to find it only left a faint lingering bitterness of the alcohol and close to no burn, "What is this stuff?" he looked at Tifa in awe.

She couldn't help but giggle at the awestricken look on his face, "It's something new I've been working on, I call it SOLDIER Rush." She supplied helpfully after seeing the bewildered looks on both men, "SOLDIER because only you are able to drink it due to the mako in your body which burns off the alcohol far quicker since it's the strongest drink I ever mixed and rush…well…it's a popular name for drinks that boost your energy," she smiled kindly.

Zack whipped his head around to look at Cloud, their fight all but forgotten, "Dude, you _have_ to try this!" excitedly jumping in his seat as Cloud looked at skeptically.

Resigning himself to his fate under the scrutinizing gazes of his friends, Cloud also took a sip before his eyes widened at the taste, "It's…good," he locked gazes with Tifa, who only smiled and left the men to their own devices.

Zack and Cloud both looked bewildered for a moment, before taking a larger gulp of their drinks and wiping their mouths, "Ahhh, been a while since I last tasted the good stuff," Zack patted his chest, a large goofy smile on his face.

Cloud smirked, leaning back against his chair, "So, that's what the higher ups have been doing while the rookies did the grunt work," he joked as he took a sip of his drink, visibly more relaxed and in a rare joking mood, something that usually took a lot more strong drinks to achieve.

Zack's expression was one of mock horror, "Hey! The rookies also got piss drunk at the bar after work! Except you, you were always a goodie two shoes!" Zack crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance.

Cloud shrugged, "Sorry for not wanting a beating from that drill commander for appearing hungover at work,"

Zack sighed, leaning his elbows on the table, "Heh…yeah…what was his name? Mustang? I remember him having a horse name or other…" Zack rubbed his chin, shrugging nonchalantly after a while, "Well, it can't be helped. It's the usually the bad guys you don't remember anyway,"

Cloud sent him a pointed look and Zack scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face, "Alright, so maybe you do sometimes remember the bad guys, but it's not like you always think about them and how evil they are,"

Again, Cloud sent him a pointed look, taking a sip from his drink, feeling he would need it.

Zack deflated, " _Alright already._ Sheesh. Talk about depressive puberty phase," he rolled his eyes playfully.

Then, he smiled, "But this one, I know for sure. It's never the bad guys that create good memories with you and you keep them in here," he pointed at his heart, smiling his typical Zack smile.

Cloud offered a small smile in return, clanking glasses together with Zack as the two men drank in companiable silence.

* * *

After Cloud had strictly forbidden Zack from entering the garage as long as he was fixing both of their rides, the former SOLDIER opted to do something else to kill time.

Just as he was about to go upstairs and look over the mapped roads for future deliveries, his own words suddenly echoed in his mind.

 _It's never the bad guys that create good memories with you and you keep them in here._

Zack gripped his chest, his teeth clenched tightly as if in pain and he had to physically hold in a grunt.

He had lied.

He _had_ memories, _good_ memories with people that were now considered the bad guys.

Sephiroth…

Genesis…

Even Angeal at one point or another.

Fisting the material of his old SOLDIER vest, Zack clenched his fist tightly.

The best memories were always the most painful ones, weren't they?

And suddenly, he felt a gentle but firm hand settle over his clenched fist and stiff shoulder, whispering soothingly close to his ear, "You got that right,"

It was Tifa.

Zack tilted his head slightly to catch her from the corner of his eyes, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" he chuckled, the sound hollow.

Tifa shook her head with a small smile, "How was the drink?"

Zack smiled, "Good. One of your best actually," he smiled at her.

Tifa returned his smile along with a gentle squeeze around his now open hand, "Come on, I tried out a different recipe today," she started leading him towards the bar counter again.

Away from the dark corner his minds took a wrong turn to.

A smirk curled the soldier's lips, "Ah, you're intent on getting me drunk today, are you?" he chuckled at Tifa's short pause before she answered his joking question.

"Well, it would be hard because of the mako in your body, but…" she offered him another one of her beautiful smiles that never failed to get his attention, "I guess I'll just have to work harder to make you smile, won't I?"

He could distinctively remember speaking about getting him drunk and not getting him to smile, but Zack's own lips stretched further into a happy grin at Tifa's words.

Enveloping her hand fully with his own now, Zack raised himself to his full height and followed after Tifa confidently, a grin on his face, "So, where's the booze?"

Tifa laughed.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope I can update again soon! :)**


	11. Light

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! I'm sorry for neglecting this story for so long, my Zifa inspiration sometimes randomly diminishes (but is never completely gone) and I have to wait until I can write half-decent one shots again ^^ Hope everyone is well :)

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **LeleB123:** Thank you so much for the compliment! :3

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Light**

For those of broken hearts and shattered minds, she would be a unwavering pillar of endless support and trust, giving him strength where it failed him.

Like for Cloud, she had been a source of his light, chasing away the nightmares of Shinra.

But like every person's light, she faded.

She was always so vibrant, humble about her achievements, about her important role in the lives of her friends and his own, but she never shone less than the sun itself. He always found his way again just by following the radiant light she emitted from her kind soul.

But now he couldn't see it anymore.

Not while he gazed at her tombstone, a silent, mourning Cloud beside him and two weeping children in-between them.

Cloud pulled Denzel into him as his sobs grew louder and Zack tucked Marlene against his chest, both men wishing they could shout their sorrow out to the world.

The last battle with Sephiroth had been a long one, one, like every conflict, had its victims.

And she was one of them.

The attack had come directed towards Zack and Cloud, but instead hitting either of them, it had hit Tifa, who had jumped right in between the offending attack and her two friends.

The sword had effortlessly plunged into her skin, tearing her organs to shreds as blood dripped steadily from the wound and her mouth.

Sephiroth's rough detachment of his blade had caused more blood to gush out of her and as Zack helplessly held her shivering form in his arms, he watched her light slowly fade and he knew in that moment, no materia could save her.

They had defeated Sephiroth shortly after, but had lost many, including their brightest light.

His gaze roved over the words engraved in the stone.

 _In memory of Tifa Lockhart-Fair_

 _Beloved friend, loving mother and missed protector of Midgar_

The last engraving, he had done as a personal request.

 _If darkness consumes me, you shall be my never fading light, brighter than the stars, warmer than the sun. Always._

The first droplets of moisture that hit the ground wasn't the sudden onslaught of rain that beat upon their backs.

It were his tears.

 **Thank you all kindly for reading! :) Feel free to send me any prompts/ideas to write**


End file.
